Where Thier Wands Lay
by crazed spyromaniac
Summary: **Chapter 19 has a new ending**Slowly they are finding out where they belong. Slowly the are becoming to realize what they are. They are the most powerful of their kind. But one holds a secret that can kill. *Finished*
1. Chapter 1: Detention

The class was silent. All the students were captivated by the gory battle scene that was unfolding on the television screen. The students were watching Gladiator, in their seventh period history class. Considering that they were in high school the teacher had thought that it would be a good movie to show them, since they were learning about Ancient Rome.  
A girl with shoulder length blonde hair, with small braids here in there sat in her seat, bored. She was of average height (5'6), and was known to be very social. She was considered to be intelligent and a prankster. Which meant she got in trouble every now and then. She turned to the boy next to her, who was frantically trying to finish his history homework from the day before.  
He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He was taller then the girl by an inch and half. He was too, very social and a practical joker. In the girl's eyes he was a slacker and put off every thing he could until the last minute. Which was true, no matter how much he tried to deny it.  
"Hey...hey Chad," the girl whispered.  
"What? Can't you see I'm trying to finish my five hundred word essay?" Chad whispered back.  
"Um, remember that joke-" the girl said but never got to finish her sentence as she was cut off by the loud speaker.  
"Renee Mc Clellan and Chad Hernandez please report to the principle's office. Immediately!"  
The entire class looked at the two. Chad looked even more frantic and began to write faster than he was. Renee rolled her eyes, and began to put her folder into her backpack.   
"Renee, I need two more words and my essay is finished. Help me!!," Chad said, pleading with her, then as an after thought he said, "Please?"  
Renee said without looking up, "The end."  
Chad looked at her and then smiled brightly. "Cool! You rock!"  
They handed their teacher, Mr. Skelton, their essays and walked toward the door. A voice stopped them.  
"What did you two do this time?" Mr. Skelton asked.  
Chad and Renee looked at each other and said at the exact same time, "Ping pong balls."  
Mr. Skelton laughed as the two walked outside, into the cold weather. The day was dark with rain clouds, and a cold wind blew the leave less tree branches. This was odd weather for August. Renee shrugged her shoulders, she hated the cold, and her jacket wasn't providing much warmth. Chad was looking at her funny. Her teeth were chattering.  
"Is poor little Renee, cold?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Yes, I am freezing. You have a sweatshirt, and two jackets. I only have one. Can I-"   
"No," he said pulling his jacket closer to his body.  
"Please?"she begged.  
"No," he said, and he stuck his tongue out at her.  
They had reached their destination, the principle's office. They both were quite familiar with this office; they were both there at least once a week, and they had only been in school for two weeks. Chad opened the door, and acted like he was opening it for Renee. Renee wasn't easily fooled. She walked by him giving him a look that plainly said "do something there will be pain". Chad was used to this look and gestured for her to go in the door. As Renee was just about to walk in he slammed the door in her face. Grumbling she opened the door, only to see Chad laughing hysterically at her.   
She walked to him and started wagging her finger at him. "You're not helping yourself any."  
This caused Chad to laugh even harder. The secretary gave Chad a brief glance of warning, before she resumed typing. Mr. Whitman came out and motioned for them to follow him into his office.  
They sat in the well furnished office. The mahogany desk was covered with papers and files. There were book shelves filled with other papers and old year books from years before. The floor was an odd yellowish, brown color. The walls were painted a sickly off color white that didn't go well with the floor. The look Mr. Whitman had was not a pleasant one. His face was flushed red, and the veins in his head were purple and throbbing. He was not looking very happy.  
He closed the door, and sat in his plush black leather seat. Both Chad and Renee knew that this was not a good thing.  
"COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!!!! COMPLETELY!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE CLAIMED THAT THEY WOULD NO LONGER GO TO OUR BASKETBALL GAMES? DO YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU COULD HAVE HURT??????"  
"Chill, Mr. Whitman. No one got hurt, and no one would have anyway-" Chad started to say.  
"WE LOST THE GAME! WE WERE SO CLOSE TO WINNING AND BECAUSE OF YOU TWO WE LOST!!!" Mr. Whitman said yelling even louder than he had been.  
Renee had rarely seen him lose his temper with them as he was doing now. Then she realized why.  
"You made a bet with someone saying that we were going to win, didn't you?" She asked.  
"YES! AND THEN YOU TWO RUINED IT BY DUMPING PING-PONG BALLS ON THE BASKETBALL COURT!!!"  
"Well you had to admit it was pretty funny when you saw the final shot being made, and then have our star player fall flat on his as...butt," Renee said, giggling at the memory.  
Chad said, "Yeah. And how were we supposed to know that you were making bets? Which you aren't supposed to so anyway."  
Renee wanted to smack her head, or Chad's head at what he just said. This was not helping them at all. Chad realized his fatal mistake too late. The damage was done. A loud buzzer rang, indicating that it was time for the students to leave school. Renee and Chad got up and were about to leave, hoping that Mr. Whitman would be too angry to notice their departure. No such luck.  
"SIT DOWN NOW!!!!! BOTH OF YOU HAVE A TWO HOUR DETENTION, STARTING NOW!!!! I WANT YOU TWO TO GO DOWN TO ROOM 157, AND SERVE YOUR DETENTION THERE!!!"  
He ushered the two out of his office and locked the door. The heard a cabinet open and then close. A cap being popped off of a bottle was heard next. Renee grinned at Chad, who looked mildly stunned.  
"Looks like we made him start a little early, huh?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I mean normally doesn't start drinking right after school, until we're like a month into the school year," Chad said, frowning.  
The frown didn't last long though, he high fived Renee, who grinned back. Together they walked to room 157. The sergeant wasn't very happy to see them, but remained quiet. He kept looking at the clock on the wall. He sighed.  
"How long are you two here for?" He asked.  
"Two hours," Renee replied.  
The sergeant sighed and then grinned. "That was quiet the prank you two pulled back there."  
Chad and Renee sat there for a few moments before they began to argue. The sergeant was sitting at his desk with a rather thick book in his hands.   
"I'm telling you, the Cretious Curse will kill you instantly," Chad said.  
"Imperio," Renee said.  
"Cretious."  
"Imperio."  
"Imperio," Chad said, noticing for the second time that day he had screwed up again.  
There was a knock on the door, that made the two look up. The Sergeant went to see who was at the door. There was a loud bang, the Sergeant flew backwards and hit the opposite wall. The room shook so hard it rattled the windows and turned the wooden desks over. A bright flash of green filled the room, and both Chad and Renee felt like they were flying.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Renee felt as if she had been spun around one too many times. She was nauseous and dizzy. She heard the hushed whispers around her. She looked at her surroundings in search for Chad. She found him lying on the floor a few feet away, with the same dazed expression she had. She helped him up, and the two saw they were in the middle of a hall, with students wearing black robes.  
"What is the meaning of this?" They heard a sharp voice ask.  
Both looked up to see a sharp angled, stern face looking at them. Chad stared at her for a few moments, before voicing the question that Renee wanted to ask.  
"Where are we?"   
"Oh, dear are you muggles? Oh, this....this certainly has never happened before. Follow me," She said in a worried, but curt tone.  
"Muggles?" Renee said softly so only Chad could hear.  
"Do you think that we...we are in Hogwarts?" Chad asked.  
"How could we be? We both know that even if Hogwarts did exist, we would have been invited to the school earlier than this," Renee answered, though she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
They had arrived at a large stone gargoyle. The woman said "dung bombs" and the gargoyle sprang away revealing a door. The woman beckoned for the two to follow her in to the room.  
An old man, with a long white beard and hair sat on a chair. He wore old robes and small spectacles on his face. He looked up and saw the two Muggles standing in front of him.  
"Minvera, who are these two?" He asked.  
"I don't know Dumbledore, they were in the middle of the hall way. They didn't know where they were. I took them immediately here," Minvera said.  
The old wizard, looked as if he were deep in thought. He sat there for a few minutes, before asking the two uncomfortable teens to sit down. Both sat down on two chairs.  
"What are your names?" Dumbledore asked.  
Chad was unable to speak, for the first time. Him not talking or making snide comments was a first. Renee took it upon herself to answer him.  
"I'm Renee McClellan and this is Chad Hernandez."  
Dumbledore perked up as he heard their names. His eyes were soon sympathetic, and he stood up. Minvera McGonagal stood too. Dumbledore spoke in hushed tones to Professer McGonagal, and she soon left.  
Renee and Chad looked on in utter confusion and disbelief. Both had the same question on their mind, What on earth was going on? 


	2. Meet The Students

AN: I don't have the Potter books with me at this moment in time, so I might make up some spells, charms, transfigurations, here and there.  
Thanks to the two reviewers! Here is the second chapter!  
  
Renee and Chad were soon left alone in the room with Dumbledore. Chad was now able to talk, and Renee was still trying to figure out why they were there. Dumbledore sat in a chair, stroking his pet Fawks. Chad was playing with the chain around his neck. Renee was fiddling with the pendant on the chain on her neck.   
Dumbledore looked at the two teens, for a moment. He caught the flash of light reflecting off the one of the pendants.   
"Can you stop playing with the necklaces around your neck for a moment? I would like to see them."  
Renee and Chad immediately took the necklaces off their necks and handed them to the Headmaster. Dumbledore sat staring at them for a few minutes, before speaking up again.  
"These necklaces are very important. Where did you get them?"  
"I was given mine when I was a baby. I was told in a letter from my mother never to take it off," Renee responded looking even more confused.  
"Yeah, same here," Chad said.  
"Well, it seems that you two are heirs of both houses of Slythrin and Gryfindor. Oh, dear. I would hate to be the one to tell you this."  
"Uh, well can you not tell us and say you did? That way I can go about to serving that detention I got a few hours ago," Renee said.  
Ignoring her Dumbledore went on, "You two are very powerful wizards. You two are twins, your mother was a very powerful Dark witch, your father a powerful wizard. Your father was on the good side. Put into terms you to may understand your mother was on the dark side, your father on the light."  
This brought a comment out of Renee. "I'm....I'm his sister! That is just so....so wrong!!! I'm related to the world's biggest slacker!!!"  
"Hey I am not that big of a slacker. And I resent that!" Chad said, glaring at her.  
Grumbling a bit under her breath, Renee asked, "So uh, is there more to the sad sob story that you need to tell us?"  
"Yes, your father went to Azakaban when you both were about one. For supposedly killing thirteen muggles and a wizard. This left you in your mother's care. Even at the tender age of one, both of you were very, powerful. So she began to teach you the Dark Arts. Well then one day Lord Voldermort, your mother was one of his followers, found out about you two. He killed your mother. She didn't have a chance to say the curse she was about to. He put the killing curse on her, and her wand laid where it fell. He kidnapped you, so he could carry out his plan of fully training you in the Dark Arts."  
"And then some other wizard came and stopped him, and we were put up for adoption, because we were safe in the Muggle world," Chad said, sarcastically.  
"No, there was someone in the wizarding community that raised us until we were seven. Wasn't there?" Renee asked.  
"Yes, there was someone that raised you until you were seven. But for your own safety the Ministry put a memory charm on you two. You were given these pendants in case you were ever found out. You then got muggle families. I suppose you never got an invitation to the American school of Witch Craft and Wizardery," Dumbledore said.  
"No," Chad said.  
"Okay, now that I found out that I'm some important person and am related to Chad, uh, what happens now?" Renee asked.  
"Ah, well at dinner tonight you two will be sorted into houses. Your father will be notified that you are alive. In fact he and another student will be called into a meeting tonight, after you guys are situated. It is dinner time now. Come with me," Dumbledore said.  
Chad and Renee followed behind him silently at first, but then Renee started to smirk.  
It was the smirk Chad had seen numerous times before. The smirk that meant that she was up to something. Chad groaned.  
"What are you thinking?" Chad asked.  
"So if I am a witch and your a wizard....and we get to learn spells and stuff...." She trailed off, still grinning.  
"We can pull off a few er, pranks...your brilliant!!" He exclaimed.  
Dumbledore thought, that memory charm seems to be lifted.  
"Hey, you know what I remembered?" Renee asked.  
"What?"  
"I think it was a stunning spells. I can't wait until I get a wand."  
"Oh, I think I can wait for that," Chad said grimacing.  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing."  
"It's not a bad thing, exactly, it's just you learning spells.... Stunning spells, any spell....Is going to be bad."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I have a distinct memory of flying across the gym. You didn't have anything.....you just got really mad and then I was flying across the room."  
"So?"  
"I hurt my head," he said, whining.  
"It's not a vital part of your body," Renee said, grinning.  
They stopped their conversation, when they realized that they had arrived in a large room, filled with students, wearing black robes. Plates had not yet been filled with food. Renee suddenly began to get nervous. And when she got nervous she began to fiddle with whatever she had in her hands. The thing that happened to be in her hands was her pendant, the pendant with a silver snake and gold lion.   
She muttered under her breath, "Stupify flyon."  
Before Chad could react, or figure out what was going on, he felt as if he was flying. He felt the rush of air in his hair. Then he felt the hard smack against the hard stone wall. He slowly fell to the floor, and realized he couldn't move at all. He glared at Renee, who ran to where he was. The other students looked on, amazed at the fact that a witch that didn't have a wand just made someone fly across the room.   
Chad felt his arms and legs again and slowly stood up. Renee tried to help him up, but he refused, and continued to glare at her. Renee smiled sweetly at him. Chad and Renee walked tot the front of the room, where Dumbledore stood. Dumbledore was grinning, and his eyes were twinkling in amusement.  
Chad didn't look too amused. He muttered under his breath, "Stupify."  
Now it was Renee's turn not to move at all. She fell tot he ground, stiff as a board. The only thing that moved was her eyes, daring Chad to do anything else. He was about to say something else, when Renee's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. He quickly muttered something else and Renee was free to move around again.   
The twins of Kelisto.   
That was the whispers that both Chad and Renee heard around them.  
Before she could do anything Dumbledore cleared his throat. His eyes were still twinkling, as he spoke.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have two late arrivals. These students will be sorted right now, before we begin to eat."  
There was a stool placed in the center of the room. Professor McGonagal beckoned for one of the twins to sit on it. Renee and Chad looked at each other.   
"You go," Chad said.  
"No, you."  
"You."  
"You."  
"You, do it."  
"I'll curse you."  
They stared at each other for a few moments. They stared at each other until Renee poking Chad in the ribs. She then walked to the stool, and sat down. She felt a hat placed on her head.  
The hat didn't perform any song, like at the normal Sortings. Then again, this was completely abnormal. The hat spoke.  
"Ah, I was wondering when you would come."  
"Why?" Renee thought.  
"You are brave, witty, and intelligent. You would do well in Gryfindor. Manipulative, and sly. Common traits among the Slytherins. You would do well in there too. I see that you are the heir to both. This is odd."  
The hat sat in silence for a few moments. Then it shouted, "GRYFINDOR!"  
Chad was next, and instead of Renee going directly to the table she was supposed to she waited for him. The hat spoke to him, too.  
"You have the same traits as your sister. Brave and witty. But you are also manipulative, and coy...Hmm. I'll have you decide."  
"The same as my sis...er Renee.. Please."  
The hat seemed to think for a moment before it called out, "GRYFINDOR!"  
There were cheers coming from the table where the Gryfindors sat. Renee smacked Chad in the head. He rubbed where she had just smacked him. They walked over to where, the Gryfindors sat. The people there stared at them in awe. Chad poked Renee in the ribs, as they sat down to eat. The whispers were soon around them once again.  
The two were greeted by a girl with long bushy hair, and another boy with fiery red hair. The boy was tall a lanky.   
"Hello, my name is Hermione. The bozo sitting next to me is Ron," Hermoine said."How come you're wearing Muggle clothing?" Ron asked.  
"RON! Don't ask them that! Show some respect!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Don't ask who what, now?" A new voice asked.  
"'Ello, Harry. These are new students, um I didn't catch your names," Ron said.  
"This is Renee, and I'm Chad. For some odd reason people keep looking at us, and whisper 'the twins of Kelisto'. Know anything about it?" Chad said.  
"Yeah, apparently we know nothing. 'Cept what Dumbledore told us. He didn't mention anything about the star Kelisto though."  
"Kelisto is a star?" Chad asked.  
"Did I just not say that? No, it's a toad," Renee said, sarcastically.  
"Okay, now I know that you were telling the truth the first time. No need to get all weird on me," Chad said.  
Harry looked at them with amusement. Seeing them argue was pretty funny. In answer to their question Ron spoke up.  
"There were two twins that were born when the stars of Kelisto were burning at the brightest. They were born from two powerful wizards. Well, one was a dark wizard, the other was just a wizard. But he was pretty powerful, too. Anyway, the two twins were supposed to be really powerful, when they were together. That's all I know."  
Hermoine and Harry looked at him for a moment. Then they went back to eating their dinner.Renee was getting fidgety again. She wasn't hungry, so she wasn't eating. Chad noticed and began to bug her.  
"Eat."  
"No, I'm not hungry."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Don't tell me if I'm hungry or not."  
"You have to be hungry. I know I am."  
"Yeah, well I'm not you, so that means that I'm not hungry."  
"You will be."  
Renee glared at him, and ate a roll. Chad grinned, a grin that much resembled the Chesire cat. Chad had one this round, but would he be alive to win the next?  
Renee decided his fate for him. The answer was no. She didn't care if he was her brother of best friend. She started to mutter under her breath about some people being dumb asses. Renee then decided she was hungry and was about to fill her plate with food, when she got a brilliant idea.  
She picked up a fork, and began to eat off of Chad's plate. Chad looked at her for a few moments, and stopped eating.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Eating."  
"Can't you eat off your own plate?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why are you eating off of mine? Why don't you eat off of Harry's?"  
"Because I don't want to."  
Chad glared at her for a few moments and then decided that he probably wasn't going to won this argument and continued to eat. Harry looked at them, there was something different about those two, but he wasn't quite sure what. He had a strange feeling about them, but as said before he wasn't quite sure why. He knew one thing for sure, he didn't trust them. 


	3. Dreams and Fire

In answer to the question asked by Kay, no I don't know of or have read the series T*Witches. I have no idea what it is about. So with that said, I thank my three reviewers and let's go on with the fic!!!  
~*~  
  
Harry lead the two new students as they had been dubbed, to the Gryfindor common room. He didn't speak to either one of them. He just showed them where they were supposed to be. Renee had noticed that this Harry Potter was more on the antisocial side at dinner. She also felt that he didn't like her very much. Ron had lead Chad to their rooms. Hermoine took Renee to their dormitories.   
"This is your bed," Hermoine said, gesturing to the large four poster bed.  
"Thanks. I think I'll just sleep with what I have on," Renee said, when she saw Hermoine was about to get her some of her pajamas.  
Hermoine asked, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Hermoine drew the large maroon curtain shut. It left Renee in the dark. She sat down on the mattress of her four poster bed. The mattress was soft, and sank when she sat down on it. The covers were thick and also soft, almost as if it was made of fine wool. She was about to drift off to sleep, when she sat up suddenly, unable to go to sleep. Sighing she silently got out of bed, and made her way down the stairs.  
The fire was blazing, it's orange red flames licking the top of the fire place. The common room was virtually empty, and was full of warmth. The only other person there was Harry.   
He was talking to a head, in the fire place. She looked curiously at the fire place and the head. The person had thick black hair, and sunken eyes. His face was white, but it was not a sickly white. His eyes were blue, and piercing. (AN: I don't remember if the book says what color his eyes were so they are blue.)  
Sensing that the conversation was private she turned to leave, when she heard a voice call to her.  
"Don't turn away now, love. There is so much that you haven't seen. Do you remember me my queen? I am the one who has born you. I am the one that shall teach you. There was a mistake when you were placed here. For you are the one true heir, of the snake. Follow me. Follow my voice."  
The voice was nothing more than a hiss. She looked curiously around to see if anyone had spoken. No one had, well except for Harry, but he was already talking to the head. She was about to leave once again, when she felt an ice cold hand placed on her shoulder. Her whole body went numb, from the cold.   
She turned to face the person holding her. The person she saw was not a living person. Flesh fell from her rotting face, just above the her left eye. In some spots all over her body there were holes of missing flesh. Big gaping holes, that showed the stark white bone of her arms, hands and face. Her hair was still attached to her head, in large matted clumps, of blond. The thing that drew Renee to look at her, was her eyes. They were still there. They were a deep black, with white and red flecks in them. Her eyes reflected the night sky, it showed the stars of Kelisto on a clear night.   
The person, or much rather corpse began to speak again, in a hiss.   
"Remember me, love?"  
Renee stared. She looked at the rotted corpse in front of her, and realized two things at once. One was whoever this woman was, reminded her vaguely of a teacher she once had, and the second was, that she noticed the black mark hovering above her. Which would only mean bad things were to come.   
Slowly she inched a way from the rotting corpse who had by this time reached out to her. She tripped over the back of the couch, landing on her back staring at the fire. Once again the woman filled her vision. She reached out to her, and managed to grab her arm. Her arm felt as if it was on fire.   
The woman hissed, "Follow me. I'll take you to-"  
She was cut off by a loud voice. She turned to see that it was the man in the fire again. The woman disappeared, but the Dark Mark hovered over her for a few more minutes. Then it, too disappeared.  
Harry stared at the new girl, for a moment before his gaze slipped over to Sirius. Sirius was staring at Renee, as if he knew her.   
"Harry, I'm going to leave now. I'll be back soon," Sirius said, and with a loud pop was gone.  
Renee stared for a few moments into the fire, thinking.   
That was Sirius Black. He went to Azakaban for some odd amount of years for supposedly killing thirteen muggles and a wizard. Our father supposedly went to Azakaban for the same crime, but I know that he can't possibly be our father, because he was in hiding..... How do I know all this? So our mother was the evil witch, and our father a wizard... No. He couldn't have been a wizard. A muggle maybe? Why would Dumbledore lie? What is he trying to keep from us?  
She got up abruptly. She was about to go out the portrait hole when, Professor McGonangal came out.   
"What are you doing, out of bed? What about you Harry?" She asked sharply.  
Harry answered, "couldn't sleep. So I came out in to the common room."  
She seemed to buy that, and turned to Renee.   
"What about you?"  
"Couldn't sleep. A corpse of a blond woman kept telling me that I wasn't put into the right house. And then I remembered something. Are you keeping a secret from me?"   
McGonagal looked appalled at the mere mention of that. The blond woman, could she have been? That thought was soon pushed out of her head. By the tone of Renee's voice, Mcgonagal knew that Renee was aware that Dumbledore and McGonangal weren't telling the truth about something.  
"Go to bed! Both of you. Now!" She exclaimed.  
Renee slowly made her way up to the dormitories again. Once again she found herself, in the plush mattress. But this time she immediately fell asleep.  
~*~  
  
Harry, too found his way to his four poster bed. He took off his glasses, and was just about to drift off into sleep, when he heard a loud "NO!"  
Startled, he put his glasses back on, and went to the bed next to his where he heard the shout come from. He opened the heavy curtains to see what was going on. He saw that Chad, was sitting upright in his bed, rubbing his eyes.   
Harry was about to leave, but Chad's voice stopped him.  
"Why are you so leery about us? You act as if we are going to kill you in your sleep."  
Now, that thought had never crossed his mind, but now that it had been spoken, Harry turned stark white.  
"Relax, we won't hurt you. At least I won't. Renee won't either unless you do something to provoke her."  
Harry lightened up, a bit. He said, "I guess I'm just afraid that you aren't who you say you are. Something happened last year, that ended up almost taking my life. And it did take the life of a friend."  
"Oh. Well you could have just said that in the beginning. What are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep. Apparently neither could your sister. She was down there too." Harry didn't bother telling him about the Dark Mark, or the woman that had grabbed her. He thought it wasn't his place to say anything.  
"Please don't refer to her as my 'sister'. This is still a bit odd. Anyway I should get back to sleep. Night."   
Harry left and went to his own bed. He fell asleep instantly. Unfortunately Chad didn't. Pieces of his nightmare came back to him. Most of it was in fragments. But the one memory of the dream that stood out the most was of when, he saw Renee and himself at Hogwarts.  
They were standing in an old dungeon, with cauldrons and boiling liquid. When there was a loud explosion. Everyone looked up, only to see that the door had been broken into sharp shards of wood and metal. In the doorway stood a tall man, in deep purple robes. He was white as a bleached bone, and his eyes glowed red. At his side was a large snake.  
A greasy black haired man stood up. He began to raise his wand, when suddenly he fell to the floor, twitching uncontrollably. The man in the purple robes laughed, a cold bitter laugh.  
He said, "Windigum Leviosa."  
The next thing Chad saw was Renee flying across the room, and plopped down against the hard stone floor. A light haired blond boy, stood up and tried to put him under the Imperious Curse.   
Almost lazily the wizard flicked his wrist and the boy fell to the floor. The wizard turned to Chad and spoke.  
"Ah, I see her other half is here. But she is the one I want. She is the one that has the information I need."  
With that he headed out the door, levitating the unconscious Renee in the air.  
Chad yelled, "NO!"  
And that was all that he remembered.   
He thought, Renee and I will talk tomorrow. I need to tell her.  
He soon found himself into a fitful sleep. Waking up every now and then, in a panic.  
~*~  
  
Breakfast arrived, and there was the usual chatter at the table. Renee and Chad sat next to Harry and Hermoine, but both were unusually quiet. Chad was attempting to eat what was on his plate, while Renee had just given up on it. She never ate breakfast anyway.  
Finally she pulled at Chad's arm and whispered, "I need to talk to you."   
Chad nodded his head, and left the table with her. Ron and Hermoine watched them leave and asked, "What was that about?"  
Harry was the one who answered, "They probably need to talk about stuff."  
Ron said, "You know Harry, the next time you need to answer a question could you possibly not be so... I dunno vague?"  
Hermoine said, "WE could have figured out that much, but do you know what about?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Dunno." Of course that wasn't a complete lie, but then again it wasn't the truth either.  
He continued to eat his breakfast joining in on the conversation when he felt hid input was needed.  
~*~   
Outside the great hall, Chad and Renee stood. They weren't talking, but both felt it necessary to tell each other what had happened.   
Renee grabbed Chad's hand and began to concentrate on the events that had happened the night before. Chad felt the usual head rush, as Renee's memories entered his head. Chad pushed her thoughts out of his head, and then he too, concentrated hard, on the fragment of the dream he had left. Renee felt the head rush of receiving the memory, but then she also felt her arm burn, as if it were on fire. It strangely felt like it had the night before.   
She shook it off, and ignored it. She pushed Chad's memory out of her head. Both could still feel and remember the exact detail of the memory they had just given to each other. When the transferred the memories, the weren't forgotten, or lost. They were just like they were before the transferred the memory.   
It was almost like making a copy of a picture on the computer, saving one to disk and making a copy of it and sending it to a friend. They both pushed the memories out of their heads and headed back to breakfast.  
"At least this time we weren't cheating on a test," Renee said, smirking.  
"It wasn't cheating. There was no whispering or note passing," Chad said.  
"Sure."  
"Thought you'd see it my way."  
They sat down where the were sitting before and noticed that two more red heads had joined them. Renee looked at them questioningly.  
"Oh, hi. I'm Fred," the first red headed boy said.  
"And I'm George," the other said.  
The were identical, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Renee was good at finding differences, in people she would have been really confused. She noticed that one was kinda quieter then the other.   
"Do you know of any good pranks, we could pull?" Chad asked.  
Suddenly all four people, Renee, Chad, Fred and George were in a very nice conversation about all the pranks they had pulled. Fred and George were interested in some of the Muggle objects that had been used, while Renee and Chad had been more interested in the wizard pranks they could get their hands on to.  
Right as Fred was about to tell them about Dung bombs, a large man with a dark bushy beard and long hair came to them.   
"Ello 'ere 'Arry. I've come ter take ther new students to Diagon Alley. 're yer ready ter go?" He asked.  
Renee and Chad nodded their heads. They looked in awe at how tall the man was, but they soon forgot about it. As they left the table, Fred handed Chad a piece of parchment. Chad looked at it and nodded his head, grinning as he did so.  
As soon as they left the Great Hall, Harry turned to Ron and whispered, "I think your brothers made some new friends."  
In response, Ron groaned. He could just imagine his brothers, Renee and Chad, pulling pranks. Even worse pulling pranks on him, and wreaking havoc in the halls and common room.   
Hermoine and Harry laughed as they heard Ron's response. They both knew that Gryfindor was going to lose many points because of those four, but as long as they were laughing about it, it was all right. 


	4. And They're Off

Chapter 4  
"Yeah, so where are we going to get this money? For our stuff ? Chad asked.  
"Yer have money in Gringotts. Didn't think that yer father would leave yer pennyless, did yer?" Hagrid said.  
"Um, will this make me lose my lunch? Chad asked, tentivaly.  
"You mean breakfast. Already becoming senile?" Renee quipped.  
"You can su-" Chad started to say, but he was cut off as they reached Gringotts.  
The bank was huge. Made of gray stone and large stairs. Chad was in awe at how big the bank was. Inside there was a marble floor, and large marble statues. There were large wooden desks with old goblins.  
They walked to the front desk, and saw a shrivled green goblin. The goblin had white wispy hair and long knarled fingers.  
"Yes?" the goblin asked.  
"I'm here to draw money from. . . . . " he lowered his voice several decibles, "the Kelisto account."  
Immediatly the goblin put down his quill, and stepped down from the high desk. He looked over Renee and Chad, before speaking again.  
"These are them?" he asked.  
"Yes," Hagrid answered.  
"Bill!! Come here," the goblin yelled it's voice unusually high and shrill.  
A tall lean red headed man came into the room. He had a bright red apple in his hand and was cutting it with a knife.   
"Yeah?"   
"I need you to open vault 221."  
"221? Isn't that. . . . ."  
"Yes. BE careful. Don't touch the vault, you remember the consequences."  
Bill shrugged his shoulders and lead the three of to a dark tunnel. The tunnel was pitch black and there was a steep hill with railroad tracks on it. The mine cart stood alone, with only a lantern as light.   
Chad took one look at the mine cart, and decided that he was going to leave. He was half way to the exit when a rough hand grabbed the back of his shirt collar. He turned around and saw Hagrid bringing him back to the cart. He set Chad into the cart first.  
"Why can't Renee just go?" he asked whinning.  
"Because this is going to be fun. And you need to live a little any way. Think of this as a rollercoaster," Renee answered.  
"Did you know that you have pointed ears?" Bill asked.  
"Yeah. They are like elf ears. My parents always told me it was a birth defect," Chad said.  
"Yeah," Renee said.  
"Are you sure that this is safe?" Chad asked.  
"Yes. I've been using it for awhile now," Bill said, as he pulled the lever.  
This sent them flying. The wind whipped at their faces like whips on a dogs back. The familer feeling of your stomach falling, and not knowing what you were going to find, was all there. The cart shuddered and then came to a complete stop. Renee and Bill were the only to that looked normal. They stepped off the cart, and walked like the usually would.  
Chad on the other hand, flung himself to the had cold concrete floor, and began to kiss it. He stopped for a moment, and turned a dark shade of green. He sat up striaght and covered his mouth with his hand.   
Hagrid on the other hand, never moved from his spot. He was a light shade of green.  
"And that people is why I don't eat breakfast," Renee said grinning., "I didn't feel the need to puke at all."  
Chad slowly removed his hand from his mouth and said, "I didn't puke, so shut up."  
"No, you're right, you didn't puke. But green isn't you r color."  
Chad was about to say something else when Bill spoke up.  
"Normally only goblins could open vaults. But you are special. I need you to run your fingers lightly in the middle of the vault."  
They did as asked and the vault sprang open. Inside the vault there was gold, silver, and bronze piled to the ciling. Renee looked around in awe. This was more money that she had ever seen. Hagrid went in a collected all that they needed. Soon they went back to the the bank and continued to make there way through Diagon Alley.  
Everything went off with out a hitch, except when they went to the book store, and Mr.Ollivanders .Chad had insisted that they buy a book that included four thousenad ways to prank your friends. When Hagrid saw this he just a bout had a fit.  
  
Chad showed him the title as if that was reason enoguh.No matter how many times Hagrid tried to talk him out of it Chad would keep showing him the book title. Finally Renee got tired of this and snatched the book from Chad's hands and bought it for him. Hagrid shook his head, and sighed.  
Then when they were at Mr.Ollivanders, they began to try wands. When Chad tried his first wand it made Mr. Ollivander have a third eye. Then Renee started to rumage through boxes and held up a wand.  
This wand was made of strong wippy willow and engraved on it there was a ring and a bow and arrow. Next to that wand there was another just like it. She picked one up and spoke.  
"Stupify!!" she yelled.  
This caused Chad to stop what he was doing and he became as stiff as a board. She handed him the other wand. Suddenly they both glowed a brillian pale yellow. Mr. Ollivander shrugged his shoulders, as if to rid himself of a chill.  
"Um, that will be uh, six galleons a piecce. Odd wands you have. Odd wands you have," he said.  
They paid for their wands and stopped at the pet shop. In there they found two snakes, that were very similar. The only exception was that the blonde green stripped snake had red eyes. Renee bought that one and Chad the other.  
By the time they had finished their shopping and had arrived at Hogwarts, it was already dinner time.Chad had managed to put his stuff in his dormitory, and his snake had snuggled deep into the blankets. Renee on the other hand, brought her snake down with her. She had forgotten she was stillon her shoulders.  
~*~  
  
I am so sorry for not updating for a really long time! I have been busy with school stuff. Appearently I need to show more school spirit. Whatever that means. I have the next three chapters written, but not typed so I'll be getting that done as soon as possible. Please escuse any spelling mistakes. I'm currently not tyoing on my computer. 


	5. Did Ya Know That Grfyndors Are Pansies?

Chapter 5  
  
By the time Renee and Chad had gotten back to school it was time for dinner. Both of them hurriedly changed into their black robes. Renee decided that her snake (Lily) would come with her to dinner, seeing as the snake had wound herself tightly around Renee's neck and would not let go.  
  
Chad on the other hand, had left his snake curled up in his pillow. His snake (Sirius) decided he would much rather laze around and explore, which was fine with Chad. He met Renee at the portrait hole and the two made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
He then noticed the snake around her neck.  
  
"You know, I don't think that bringing Lily down to dinner was a wise idea."  
  
"Eh, too late now. The poor wittle Gryfs, will have to suffer."  
  
"You know with your attitude, you'll probably be in danger by the end of the year."  
  
"What do you mean by danger?"  
  
"I think he means, trouble," Harry said.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Renee asked.  
  
"From behind you. You know I don't think bringing your snake was a wise idea."  
  
The name is Lily, the snake hissed.  
  
This startled Harry. He looked questioningly at the snake, before turning to Renee.  
  
"Why the name Lily?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean for my snake? I didn't. She told me her name. Said that's what it was. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. My mother was named Lily."  
  
"Hmm, well we are at the Great Hall. I propose we banish all thoughts that are depressing and dive into the delicious meal the little people in the kitchens have prepared for us," Chad said.  
  
Renee left that comment alone, and sat down next to Ron and Hermoine. Harry and Chad sat across from them. As soon as they sat down the plates filled themselves and the clanking of metal on metal and the happy chatter of the students filled the hall.  
  
Chad had immediately started to shove food in his mouth, using his hands and not the silverware that was provided. He got food everywhere and had a bit of turkey hanging from the corner of his mouth. Renee looked at him, for a moment and continued to eat her food, the proper way.  
  
"You boys are a bunch of pigs," Hermonie announced.  
  
This got Ron and Chad's attention.  
  
In unison they said, "You haven't seen nothing yet."  
  
Renee counted, "One. Two. Three."  
  
Both boys began to eat as fast as they could, pushing every utensil out of their way. Ron finished before Chad did, and Chad called for a rematch.  
  
Renee had started to ignore the two and was concentrating more on the conversation she was having with Lily.  
  
~I'm hungry~ Lily hissed.  
  
"Would you like some if my turkey?"  
  
~Suuree~  
  
Renee set Lily on to the table and cut the turkey into small pieces so Lily could eat it. No one really noticed her until Lavender Brown turned around, to say something to Hermoine. She saw Lily on the table and let out a high pitched scream. The scream made Renee's ears ring and shattered glass surrounding them.  
  
The more people that began to see why Lavender screamed, they too began to get hysterical. Soon the only people that weren't screaming or crying were, Chad, Renee, Harry, Hermonie Ron, Fred and George.  
  
By this time Lily had slithered off the table and onto the ground. Renee had no idea where she had gone. Professor McGonagal walked over and with in five minutes had the entire Gryfyndor table quieted. She gave a wary glance at Renee, who in return smiled brightly.  
  
She stood up and looked about the room to see if Lily was on the ground.  
  
"You need help finding her?" Chad asked.  
  
"Yeah," Renee replied.  
  
She walked around the room, and suddenly stopped. There sitting at the table decked in green and silver was the pale boy with light blonde hair. And in his hand there was Lily.  
  
Renee walked over to him. Draco Malfoy saw the new girl walk toward him. Her hair was blonde and she was about his height may be a little shorter. Her green eyes were intense, but what he noticed about her were her ears. They were elf ears.  
  
As she approached the boy many of the other kids in his class gave her dirty looks. Renee brushed them off, and sat down next to the boy. The boy was startled she could tell.  
  
His blue eyes looked over her and she saw that they were filled with jealousy and hatred. For who she did not know.  
  
"We don't allow Gryfyndors here. You are not welcome. Leave," the boy said.  
  
"Well I'd be more than happy to. I know when I'm not wanted," Renee said, yet she didn't move.  
  
"What so you want?"  
  
"Well I would like my snake back, since my house decided to be lame. I also found out that they are a bunch of pansies. But other than that I have no desire to sit here," Renee said, then in a stage whisper she spoke again, "And I think that your girlfriend is getting a bit mad."  
  
This caused Draco to laugh. He handed her the snake and said, "Pansy is not my girlfriend."  
  
"Eh, well what ever you say."  
  
She turned her attention to Lily. Her purple eyes glittered.  
  
~ He will turn. Weather for the good or the bad, I'm not sure. Be watchful of him.~  
  
"How can I be watching him if I don't even know his name?" Renee asked.  
  
~ His name is Draco Malfoy. The Slytherins are meddlesome lot. Manipulative. Be careful around them~  
  
The entire Slytherin table stared at her. Draco smiled. This year was defiantly going to be interesting with her around. She would have made an excellent Slytherin.  
  
No one had noticed that Dumbledore and another man had entered the room. The man looked at the girl sitting at the Slytherin table, completely out of place.  
  
"That is my daughter?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. And that is your son turning her hair into flames," Dumbledore said, grinning a little.  
  
Sure enough Chad had just mastered a spell from their joke book and was turning Renee's hair into flames. The flames didn't burn her at all, nor did it to the people around her. Renee found this humorous and then turned around and managed to turn Chad's ears into large pink fluffy bunny ears.  
  
"Did you tell them about....."  
  
"I lied. I felt that it was not my place to say. I said that their father had gone to Azakaban. For killing thirteen muggles and a wizard. But Renee and Chad figured out that it was not who I said their father was. They are very smart."  
  
"They won't understand."  
  
"I'm sure they will. They understood quite well about being witches."  
  
The man nodded and left the room. Dumbledore walked to the two feuding siblings and said, "I need you two to come with me."  
  
Chad nodded and followed Dumbledore, while Renee slid the joke book to Fred and George. Then she ran to catch up with Dumbledore and Chad.  
  
Fred and George grinned and looked through the book. Ron spoke up after a few moments of silence.  
  
"You know what I noticed? I noticed that those two have elven ears. Wonder why."  
  
"Maybe their father was an elf," Hermonie said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense whatso ever. I've read books about them. Their father couldn't have been an elf," Ron said.  
  
"Don't believe everything you read, Weasly," Draco said.  
  
He then left leaving Hermoine scowling and Ron's ears a slight pink color.  
  
~*~  
  
"This has to do with who your parents are. I'm afraid I haven't been quite truthful with you two," Dumbledore began. 


	6. This Is The Chapter Where Stuff Is Expla...

Chapter 6  
  
I don't own any characters you don't recognize. And if you want I'll claim Chad.  
  
~*~  
  
"You see you have elven blood running through your veins. Your father is the son of Arwen, daughter of King Elround, and Argorn."  
  
This didn't seem to have an affect on either of them until Renee fell out of her chair and Chad began to grin like a mad man. Renee glared at him before she got the full meaning of what Dumbledore had just said.  
  
"Woah, wait a second!" Renee yelled.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her in amusement.  
  
"So our father's father is part of the Fellowship?"  
  
"Actually your father's father was part of the Fellowship. I'm afraid he has passed on. And elves live pretty long lives, so your father's mother is still alive."  
  
"Okay, and you brought this to our attention because......??" Chad asked.  
  
"You will get to see your father in time."  
  
"Does this mean that our father knows Legolas?"  
  
This question was asked by Renee, who just had to know if her favorite character in both the movie and the book was still alive. Plus since her father is half elf, and Arwen was an elf, she had a good chance of meeting him. Both Chad and Dumbledore gave her blank stares.  
  
Renee sighed, of course they wouldn't understand! They're guys....  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
Just then a man, well elf, walked into the room. In his hand he carried a plate of treacle tarts. He was tall, muscular, with a handsome face, and long brown hair. The only thing that set him apart was the fact that he had clear blue eyes, the color of the sky.  
  
"Um, hi?" Renee said, acting very much like the blonde she was.  
  
The elf smiled, and sat in the nearest chair and began to eat what he had on his plate. Dumbledore smiled a bit.  
  
"This is your father, Gamimine."  
  
Renee blinked a few times, while Chad sat there looking stupid. Which for him was not something that he couldn't usually pull off. Unfortunately Chad was the one that regained the ability to speak first.  
  
"So that would mean that the book The Lord of the Rings, author, that dude who wrote the book, was a Seer? And that would mean that............... Uh, my amazing revelation stops here." Chad said.  
  
"Would meant hat you somehow met our mom at Hogwarts," Renee said, she was finally able to speak.  
  
"Ah, you are right on both accounts," Dumbledore said.  
  
Gamamine, finally spoke. "I was bringing a letter to Dumbledore. Something of great importance. Your mother was in her seventh year here, when I met her. The moment I saw her I knew I was in love with her. I was told by Dumbledore, that I was to stay at Hogwarts for the remaining year. Soon your mother and I married after she had graduated. We married the day after her best friends, Lily and James Potter. It was a great elven celebration. We went back to the city.... The memories.."  
  
"So then we were born, and where did you guys live?" Renee asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"We lived here in the wizarding community. Your mother had gotten a job as an Auror, a mighty good one at that. She wanted to fight the Dark Lord. When we were told to go into hiding with the Potters we agreed. So I took you back to my mother," Gamamine said.  
  
"Later mom was killed by Lord Voldermort, right?" Chad asked.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh. Um, yeah ok. Um, this is a little to much to handle... Can we leave? Please? Will Gamamine be here for long?" Chad asked.  
  
"Yes is the answer to both your questions. And remember you have classes tomorrow."  
  
Renee and Chad walked out of Dumbledore's office, letting everything that he said sink in. The made their way to their common room, and bumped into someone. Renee looked up and saw that it was Draco. He looked at her, before giving her a cold sneer.  
  
"Well, well, look who we have here. Two Gryfyndors. Ugly ones at that. Tell me, were your parents house elves? Because it certainly looks that way to me. Probably living on charity."  
  
"Well, duh! Of course we're living off of charity! What else did you expect?" Renee asked.  
  
"Yeah and unfortunately we can't tell you much about having our parents being house elves. As a matter of fact I know that they weren't house elves. These ears a birth defect. You know muggles these days...." Chad said, playing along.  
  
"Always sniffing that pot and drinking that bitter alcohol crap. It's a miracle that there are any Muggles at all," Renee said.  
  
They continued there way to the common room, leaving a baffled Malfoy behind. He turned to Goyle and asked, "What it this 'pot' and 'alcohol' the speak of?"  
  
Goyle shrugged his large shoulders and shook his empty head. Signifying that he didn't know the answer. Then again Goyle didn't know the answers to a lot of things.  
  
Finally they got into the common room, where Fred and George sat huddled over Renee and Chad's book. They were laughing and copying spells that they would like to use on the Slytherins. Renee took the book from them, receiving angry protests from the twins .The twins glared at her back for some time, before realizing that she was probably up to something. Looking through the table of contents she found what she wanted to do.  
  
She beckoned at Fred, George, and Chad to come over to where she stood. She pointed to the charm she wanted to use on the Slytherin, Malfoy.  
  
Fred and George grinned as they began to read it. The farther they got, the wider their grins became. Chad looked at the title and clamped a hand over his mouth, to keep from bursting out with laughter. As soon as the Weasly twins were done reading it, Renee took the book from them.  
  
"So do you think that we can pull this off by tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," came the chorus of replies.  
  
"Good. Well let's get started then. Hmm, do you know of somewhere that we can practice with out getting caught?" Chad asked.  
  
"Why yes we do. Let me go ask a dear friend for something though," Fred said.  
  
Fred and George went over to ask Harry something, while Renee looked at Chad with a slightly puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Do you have the feeling that we're not being told something? I mean, well you know what I mean," She said, being incredibly vague.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of like why the hell we came here now. During the second up rise of What's His Name. They're keeping something from us....And I don't know what."  
  
Renee looked at him oddly for a moment, before deciding that her brother was indeed a moron and could not help himself for stating the obvious. Something so stupid too. She was about to say something, but the Weasly twins had come back.  
  
Chad gave them a grin and the four of them walked out the door. Chattering about different things.  
  
"They're up to something," Ron said, groaning.  
  
"I know. How points do you think we'll lose?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"Judging by the grins on their faces, about twenty. But whatever they're going to do I have a feeling that it will be too funny to even remember why we lost the points," Harry said.  
  
"Did you notice that she still has that snake around her neck?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's Lily," Harry said.  
  
"Why does the snake have your mother's name?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"I dunno. Chad's snake's name is Sirius. Kind of weird huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, "It is."  
  
"Well they have all our classes so we'll talk to them tomorrow I suppose," harry said.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm off to be," Ron said.  
  
The other two agreed, and headed to their dormitories.  
  
~*~  
  
The four people had practiced for hours perfecting the spell. They accidentally forgot the counter curse and giggled slightly at what awaited them tomorrow.  
  
"Who are we using this on?" Fred asked.  
  
"Malfoy," Chad and Renee said.  
  
"Ohhh," George said in understanding.  
  
They headed to bed, dreaming happy dreams. Well Chad was dreaming of blonde, busty super models doing the Baywatch run. But it made him happy. Renee on the other hand was dreaming of all the stuff she was going to do while at Hogwarts. And most of the stuff she was going to do, didn't revolve around school work. 


	7. A Prank And The Search Of Pure Sugar

Chapter 7  
  
I'm so proud! Chapter seven! My lucky number! Wow! I'd like to thank all my reviewers, I dunno if they would be considered faithful, but then again I am a blonde.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning was dark, and riddled with dark clouds. The clouds made the day seem as if it were night. There was no sun, the wind was cold and blowing boisterously. All in all the day was predicted to be bleak, cold and dull.  
  
Renee was woken up on this lovely morning, by a very loud and annoying noise. Which ended up to be Chad. As Renee was awoken from her peaceful slumber by his voice, she turned and smacked him in the face. Chad stopped, stunned for a moment at what she had done. This really didn't seem to affect him as he continued to make the noise.  
  
Finally Renee cracked open one green eye and looked at him. Chad grinned triumphantly. That was until she closed her eye again and went back to sleep. Irritated with her he brought his wand out of his robes, pointed it at her, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, Renee rolled out of bed.  
  
Muttering something that wasn't quiet coherent she got dressed. Then she realized Chad was in the room. She glared at him for a moment, then quickly ran a brush through her hair. Finding the nearest hair accessory that she could find, which was a hot pink hair tie, she pulled her hair back. She glared at Chad again, who left her room, grinning.  
  
She made the long, horrifying distance from her room to the common room. Well it was horrifying for her as she started to fall asleep while walking. This led to her tripping over her robes, which caused her to fall flat on her face. It took her a moment to realize what she was doing, and where she was going before getting up again.  
  
When she finally got to the common room, she saw that Fred, George, and Chad were already down there waiting for her. They grinned and then Renee remembered something relatively important.  
  
"AH! I can't believe that I forgot it! Ah! AH! AHHHHHHH!" Well whatever it was, it was important to her.  
  
Chad stared at her for a few moments, before making any attempt to talk to her. Then he thought better of it and didn't say anything at all. He let George do that.  
  
"Uh, what did you forget?" He asked.  
  
"My eyeball!!!"  
  
This confused the three boys.  
  
"What?" Fred asked.  
  
"I left my eyeball at my house, along with my thingymabobber, that I use!"  
  
Since Chad, had no idea what she was talking about he decided the best thing to do was to humor her.  
  
"Oh, those things. I'm sure we'll get them. C'mon let's go."  
  
"Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I d. Now come on. We're late."  
  
A sleepy voice come down the stairs asked, "Late for what?"  
  
Fred and George turned around and saw that Ron was coming down the stairs. He could possibly ruin their plan. They shot Renee and Chad a look asking what they were going to do. Renee motioned for Fred to follow her.  
  
"Ron, dear, what are you doing up? It is three in the morning. Way to early for you," Renee said.  
  
Fred said, as he grabbed Ron's arm, "Yes, it is. Why don't you go back to sleep."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"Ron, Hermonie is not gonna to be happy if you're grumpy," Fred said, grinning.  
  
Ron flushed and ran back to his bed. Renee followed him just to be sure that he was in bed. She found him underneath his covers sound asleep. She smirked, and was about to pull her wand out when a voice stopped her.  
  
It was the voice of Harry Potter. Renee cursed under her breath and turned around to face him.  
  
"What did you say, Harry?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me, here? Oh, Ron was being a dear, and I just wanted to be sure that he you know, made it up here."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
1 Renee sighed. This could be a problem. She couldn't tell Harry what she was really doing up there. And she couldn't tell him what she and the other three boys were going to do, because that would just ruin the element of surprise. Then a brilliant idea hit her.  
  
"Well I didn't want to have to tell you this, but... Well you see, I kind of really like Ron. And I thought that if I came up here I could steal a pair of his (she paused here, and tried not to make a gagging sound, before she continued) um, underwear... Well...Yeah...."  
  
Her face grew extremely red at this, and Harry thought it was because she was embarrassed. Little did he know she was trying desperately hard not to laugh.  
  
He bought this and went back to bed. Sighing in relief she walked quickly and silently down the stairs. The boys on the other hand, still had Harry's invisibility cloak, and had put it on while she dealt with Ron. They grabbed her and shoved her underneath the cloak, and they made their way out the portrait door.  
  
Since they had followed a Slytherin first year the night before they already knew the password. The only problem was going to be getting to the Slytherin room. They walked silently arguing ocassionly on what direction they needed to go in. Finally they managed to make it outside of the Slytherin common room.  
  
George said the password, "Um, glowing basilisks."  
  
They were admitted into the room and almost immediately Chad started to giggle. He was amazed that the Slytherin common room looked so much like, well like the Gryfyndor's common room. There were few differences. One of them was that on the left side of the room was a ledge that went out far enough to be a a little balcony. The other was that the room was decked out in green and silver. Which was cool, if you liked those colors. The other was that there was a large picture of a giant silver snake, with glowing red eyes.  
  
Fred and George looked around their surroundings for a bit, before they walked up the stairs. Renee followed, then went back down to get Chad who was still staring around the room. Chad, being dragged by Renee suddenly remembered the real reason why they were there and became more alert. Well, the most alert that he could be.  
  
They successfully snuck up the stairs to the fifth year boys dormitory. Quietly they snuck in to the dormitory that Malfoy and his goons were staying in. Silently they drew back all the curtains, and grinned.  
  
Since there were only three Slytherins that they wanted to torture for the day, Renee and Chad both choose Malfoy. They pulled their wands out and grinned deviously. So did Fred and George.  
  
Pointing their wands at each of their victims they said, "Gitar Talias."  
  
Unfortunately this was all they had to say, and they had to wait an hour before the spell actually kicked in. They left the room as silently as they had entered it. They walked to their common, room, and found that unsurprisingly that Hermonie was up. Along with Harry and Ron.  
  
"If you wanted my underwear you could have asked," Ron said.  
  
Renee grinned and said," What would be the point of that? I live for being in danger."  
  
She then skipped upstairs leaving six very confused people downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, when breakfast was to start, Chad started to grin. At first it was a small grin, then it turned into a full fledged grin. Fred and George had the same grin on their faces, Renee more then likely would have had the same grin on her face if it weren't for the fact that she was desperately trying to find the bag of pixi-stix that she had hidden in her backpack the day before they had made their abrupt landing in the middle of Hogwarts. Sighing she gave up.  
  
She ran downstairs and found that the others had already left for breakfast. Grumbling under her breath about how many ways there were to kill your fellow partners in crime, she ran to the hall.  
  
Draco and his body guards as Renee had decided to call them, had still not arrived yet. She took her usual place next to Hermonie and Ron. Ron gave her a scared look and tried to scoot a way, but once Hermonie glared at him he stopped. To anxious to eat, she waited for Malfoy's grand entrance.  
  
He came in looking smug, as he usually did, but there was something different about him. Well that much was obvious. The entire hall roared with laughter and Renee found herself grinning.  
  
Draco and his body guards had their heads, but his body was that of a fish. His arms were long green glittery fins and the rest of his body was we green, shiny and scaly. His legs were the weirdest of all. They were goat legs. White goat legs. When Draco looked at himself, he turned bright red, which made him look like a tall Christmas tree. Then he realized that Crabbe and Goyle looked the same he shot the Gryfyndors a look that could have melted ice. The look was directed at Harry and Ron.  
  
Renee shook her head, still laughing.  
  
Chad grinned, at the sight of Malfoy. I mean who wouldn't if you saw someone that looked like a fish? He saw the look shot at Harry and Ron and if possible grinned even wider.  
  
Yes, they had definitely managed to cause trouble. Chad wondered just how much trouble they could cause before the school term ended. He didn't seem to care much though, as he opened a pixi-stix and ate it.  
  
He made a mental note to thank Renee later, for bringing his favorite candy in the world. Ah, the wonders of pure sugar. 


	8. Wow Classes, Did You Know That They Are ...

Chapter 8  
  
Wow Classes, Did You Know That They Are For Learning?  
  
~*~  
  
Renee and Chad trudged behind Ron and Harry. Unfortunately they had all their classes with the two, and Renee was a bit irritated with them. They didn't like to pull pranks, and to Renee, that was scandalous. Chad, couldn't care either way. He was too busy talking a mile a minute, about nothing.  
  
Renee looked at him oddly. Chad never talked this much, unless he had a lot of sugar. She didn't think to much about it until she realized that the last time he was like this he had had twenty six pixi-stix. Pixi-stix! He had somehow managed to take her stash of pixi-sitx! This was a crime. This was wrong... This was war!  
  
"Chad, How much sugar did you have this morning?" She asked, sweetly.  
  
"A few Pixi-Stix. Why?" He asked, and then realized what he had said.  
  
She whispered something in his ear that made him look remarkably like a sheet, and she skipped to catch up to the other two boys. Chad, ran to catch up to them. The color was slowly going back to his face.  
  
They were in the dungeons. The dungeons were damp and cold, and were filled with gloom. Chad took this as a good thing, Renee well, Renee could care less. She sat at a table with Chad. Ron, Harry, and Hermonie sat in front of them.  
  
From all around them they could hear the hisses of the Slytherins. They weren't happy about their little prank on Malfoy. Renee could care less. I mean wouldn't you? Chad thought along the same line, except he couldn't keep his mind from wondering to his strange dream with Malfoy. And the robed wizard guy.  
  
Just then Malfoy walked in, a grin covering his pale face. It wasn't a nasty grin, the one that he always has when he wants revenge, just a grin. Which was odd. Hermonie was the first to point it out.  
  
"Malfoy, doesn't look like he's about to murder either one of them."  
  
"Maybe he finally realized what a git he was, and wants to get closer to our little Gryfyndor friend," Ron said, smirking.  
  
"I don't know. About those two. I haven't heard from Sirius, in a long while either. Ever since he saw her," Harry said speaking in low tones to Ron and Hermonie.  
  
"Live a little, Harry. Getting to know them, won't be to horrible. You'd like Renee, if you got to know her better," Ron said.  
  
"I'll try. I mean we're already on a talking basis. And if all else fails I can talk to her brother," Harry said, grinning a little.  
  
Draco sat down next to Renee. She looked at him for a moment, to make sure he wasn't going to retaliate. When she was certain that he wasn't, she gave him a small smile.  
  
Just then a professor with a hook nose and greasy black hair walked into the room. He looked around to see if all his students were there. He looked around his eye light up, knowing that all his students were there. His beetle like eyes fell upon two students in particular. The new students. He smiled sadistically, his lips curving and showing them his teeth. It was a rather disgusting sight.  
  
"Mr. Hernandaz, what is wolfsbane?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh wolfsbane, is that stuff that we were used to make that one potion," Chad said.  
  
"Did you know class is for learning?" Renee asked suddenly.  
  
This surprised the teacher, and for a moment he regarded her with a wary look. Draco snickered and even Hermonie allowed a small smile. Snape, didn't harass either one, at least not any more then he already had.  
  
"Today, class we are going to make a rather difficult potion. This particular potion is called "Eyes of the Seer". In which if you make this potion correctly, you will be able to see into the future. Weather it be months, weeks, or days. If you don't make it correctly you'll have a short term memory loss. Is there any questions?"  
  
No one asked any questions and set to work. Renee and Chad were cutting the roots from some sort of weed, while Draco poured pond scum. Chad couldn't quiet figure out how pouring all this crap was supposed to make a potion, but didn't say anything.  
  
Draco added the last ingredient into the cauldron. He handed the stirrer over to Renee, who squealed with delight. The class didn't seem to hear her, as most concentrated on the potion in front of them.  
  
"A little happy there, aren't we Miss McClellan?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yup! I mean wouldn't you be? I get to stir something! It's a shame that I didn't get to play with the fire, but stirring comes up right there next to it."  
  
"Fire?" Draco asked.  
  
"Renee's a little pyromaniac. But she likes dragons, who breath flames, so I guess that's okay, too. She's commonly known as Spyro," Chad said, taking the stirrer away from her.  
  
Finally their potion was done, and they were the first to finish. The next group to finish was Harry's. Renee sent a floating note over to Harry. Harry got the note and read it.  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
Can you believe that I managed to work with Draco and not kill him? Amazing huh? Are you always this quick to finish potions?  
  
Renee  
  
Harry replied:  
  
Very amazing. Sometimes, if we have Hermonie in our group. I think you and Draco would be the perfect couple!  
  
Harry  
  
Once Renee saw this she crinkled her nose, and glanced at Draco. Chad saw this as his chance and took the note from her. He replied to the note for her, and sent it back to Harry.  
  
Harry,  
  
I know we would! I mean look at him. He is sooooo fine!  
  
Renee  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment and realized that she had no idea that that the note had even been answered. He saw Chad smirking and grinned. Renee at the moment was a bit preoccupied, seeing as she was talking to Malfoy about something.  
  
Chad,  
  
Trying to ruin your sister's life? I mean already? I thought you would have waited later in the game.  
  
H.  
  
H.  
  
Now why, would I do that? What is this Qudditch Malfoy's telling Renee about?  
  
C.  
  
Harry grinned and told him that he would explain later. Chad nodded his head and shoved the note into his pocket. Snape was at the front of the class requesting that they drink their potions. Renee gave the potion a withering look, before drinking it. The taste was bitter, and felt gooey in her throat.  
  
She almost immediately saw something that she had never seen before. She saw a boy with messy black hair, that she realized was Harry. Standing with him was a woman with fiery red hair, a pale complexion and bright green eyes. There was a man with them, with the same messy black hair, but he had brown eyes, and glasses. They were smiling at each other, tears streaming down each other's faces. They were tears of joy.  
  
That was not the end of it though. She saw the man Sirius Black, run and hug Lily and James. Professor Dumbledore sat smiling along with her father, Gamamine. Chad and herself stood a distance away.  
  
Then all of a sudden she was back in Potions, and Chad was staring at her.  
  
"Did you...of...the Potters?" He asked slowly.  
  
Renee nodded slowly and turned to look at Harry and saw that he was confused. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"A hoax. This was all a hoax!" He yelled, and walked out of the class room.  
  
Draco and the rest of the class looked after his retreating figure, all except for Professor Snape who shook his head, and muttered beneath his breath, that was almost inaudible.  
  
"It has come then. The two who will bring the dead back. The two who will save us."  
  
Unbeknownst to him, some one did hear him, and that someone was curious as to why he had said it.  
  
Potions came to an end as all classes do, and Renee and Chad found themselves being hurried to Transfiguration. They soon found that Harry was not there, and Renee began to worry. She wasn't the only one, as Hermonie stopped class and asked Professor McGonagal if she had seen him. Professor Mcgonagal gave Hermonie a puzzled look, and said no.  
  
Chad turned to Hermonie and said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."  
  
This seemed to comfort Hermonie a bit, and she concentrated on the lesson. Chad raised his wand and lazily said "Expesito giop". The pillow in front of him turned in to a giant cup of coffee. Renee did the same, and on her first try got her pillow to be turned into the same.  
  
For the rest of the class, she thought of the premonition. It was odd, she could gather this much, and she figured that since Harry was no where to be seen that his parents were dead.  
  
Chad too, was thinking about the premonition. Only he thought a bit differently.  
  
Now, why would we have seen the same future as Harry? His parents are dead, I know this, but that doesn't explain....unless....unless-  
  
His concentration was broken as Renee spoke aloud. She spoke softly, but it was enough to make him look up.  
  
"Could we be destined to something great? Something like knowing how to bring back the dead from the Unforgivables? Are we the ones that are going to bring back the..."  
  
"Potters," Chad said softly.  
  
"I don't understand. I don't freaking understand. We find out that our father is a half-blood. Elf and human. We too, are half-bloods, born from half elf and witch. Who knew the Potters. Our mother was an Aurour. We found out that she was killed by him. What are we missing?" She sighed, in frustration.  
  
"Our parents knew the Potters, then they must have known Sirius Black and Petrigew. And the other one."  
  
"Remus Lupin," another voice entered the conversation.  
  
Chad looked up and saw Hermonie, she too was done with her Transfiguration assignment. She had been listening to the conversation intently, as was Ron. This didn't bother either one, though. Well, not the whole conversation, but most of it none the less.  
  
The four looked at each other thoughtfully, and soon Professor McGonagal had dismissed class.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, and Renee and Chad found their day exhausting. Renee couldn't wait to sleep, and Chad had already fell asleep on the couch, in the common room. Harry had been found at lunch, claiming that he was fine now. No one contradicted him, and no one asked where he had gone. Not once did he speak to Renee, or Chad.  
  
Renee walked to her bed and soon fell asleep, her dreams were those of happy thoughts. Little did they know a person lurked outside of their common room, curious and afraid. Not for them self, but for the two twins. The person sighed and walked back to their own common room.  
  
He too went to bed, but his thoughts and dreams were plagued by haunting red eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Review...... You know you wanta... 


	9. Some Dramatic Stuff

Chapter 9  
  
Some Dramatic Stuff  
  
  
  
Sirius Black used the secret passage way that led from Hogsmed to Hogwarts. Cautiously he opened the door and snuck through the silent dark halls. There were no voices of shrieking students, or the laughter ringing gaily through the open class room doors. It was mildly unnerving, for Sirius.  
  
He managed to make his way to the stone gargoyle. He paused for a moment, trying to clear his head. Suddenly he was over run by memories, of his days at Hogwarts. The one that stood vividly in his mind was when they had turned Lily into a giant squid. She had been so angry with them that she wouldn't speak to the Maurders at all. They had gotten two months worth of detention and a strict talking to by Professor McGonangal.  
  
He closed his eyes and willed himself to forget, what he had just been thinking about. Even after all these years, the pain never went away. James was his best friend, and no matter how hard he tried to forget the memories of him and Lily, he couldn't. Some times it irritated him, and other times he wanted to break down and start to cry.  
  
As he was about to start to guess passwords for the gargoyle, it sprang open. Dumbledore smiled at him and gestured for him to come in. Sirius did go into the office, seeing as that was what he was going to do in the beginning. He sat down in the nearest unoccupied chair. He looked across the room and saw that an old friend was sitting in the other chair.  
  
"Gamamine," he said, surprised.  
  
"Sirius," Gamamine said, equally surprised.  
  
The two embraces, like the old friend they were. They both remembered the time they had first met, among other fond memories they had of each other. When they had sat down again, they saw that Dumbledore had a grim look upon his face. His normally twinkling eyes, were not twinkling. Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"Does this mean the rumors are true? The ones about the twins of Kallisto?"  
  
"Yes, the twins are here. I'm curious as to the rumors though," Dumbledore said.  
  
"There are rumors that the twins, will be able to bring back the two most powerful wizard and witch that there was. Back from the Killing Curse. How is that possible?" Sirius said.  
  
"It is an ancient potion/spell that was made by the elves. It was to bring back a king that would guide them through their time of need. What happened in the end was that the elves soon became immortal, well almost. They could not be killed by ailing diseases, but by powerful curses or well by combat," Gamamine said.  
  
"And how would this be a help to the twins?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"They would be able to use to bring them back. And in doing that they in theory would be training with the two they had brought back. So that they could defeat the Dark Lord."  
  
"What of the prophecy? I mean of the twins? What did it say?" Sirius asked.  
  
At this Dumbledore pulled out a worn notebook. It was tattered and had pages falling out of it. On the front there was a name.  
  
T'iana Hernandaz.  
  
It was Gamamine's late wives name. And he was willing to bet that it was her diary. And he was right.  
  
"This was her diary. The last entry was written the month before you two wed. I'll read what I can."  
  
"When I marry Gamamine, I already know that we have twins. While studying one night I found a prophecy. This is what it said:  
  
A great witch and an elf of elven royalty will wed, the day after the girl's best friend. The girl will have twins, one girl one boy. Her best friend, a boy that will supposedly defeat a well known evil. The mother of the twins will fight along side her friends, in hope that her children and husband will remain safe. The mother will fall, as will her friends leaving only the small boy and the twins....."  
  
Dumledore stopped. Sirius and Gamamine looked at him, almost begging silently to know more. Dumbledore was about to speak when a voice called from the doorway. The occupants of the room were startled, at first.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes Severus, it is. The rest of the page has been torn off. It looks like it had been done in a great hurry."  
  
"That was because it was. Voldermort had found her diary and this entry long before the twins had been born. Pettrigew had torn it out, and gave it to him. I don't know what the rest said, as being I didn't see it."  
  
"This isn't good is it? That means that the rest of the prophecy is in the hands of the Dark Lord," Gamamine said.  
  
"The part that has been ripped out is of great importance. I believe it is about the downfall of Voldermort. Or what the twins will amount to. Either way their fates have been set and there isn't anything we can, do except watch them carefully," Dumbledore said.  
  
"They already have had a heads up. So has Potter. The potion we made today, showed them the future. They saw the Potters with Harry and Sirius. They know that it has something to do with them, but aren't sure what," Severus said.  
  
"Maybe we should tell them. It might be safer. So they don't put themselves in danger," Gamamine said softly.  
  
"WE can't. You know that. They're in danger either way. We would be putting them in more danger if we told them. It is better this way," Dumbledore said, sternly.  
  
"Granger and Weasly, are helping them, I saw them in the library," Snape said.  
  
"We'll watch them carefully then. Everyone, including Harry," Dumbledore said.  
  
"There's more though," Snape said. At this everyone looked at him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. He's the other key to this. I think that he's going to be part of this. I think that he'll end up helping them."  
  
"Or being their enemy," Sirius said.  
  
"Severus, is right. Draco is another key to this. And he will have to choose between his father and well his friends."  
  
"Your saying this as if he'll be friends with the twins," Sirius said.  
  
"He will be. It's already starting."  
  
The room was silent, everyone going over what they had just been told. It was frightening, not knowing everything. Only to know pieces of the puzzle. It wasn't right. Dumbledore dismissed everyone. All except for Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to let you watch Everyone in Gryfyndor. Well just the main people who we had mentioned before. Harry's been worried, and I know he doesn't trust Renee. I thing that he's a bit afraid of her. He doesn't have a problem with her brother though," Dumbledore said.  
  
"So I'm baby sitting?"  
  
"Yes. Follow me."  
  
Sirius turned into dog form, and followed him down to the Gryfyndor tower. The password was said and they both entered the common room. The common room was dark, the only light coming from the blazing fire. A lone figure sat on the couch, not moving or speaking. Dumbleodre hadn't noticed the boy, but Sirius had. He immediately turned and jumped onto his lap. He put his head onto the boys lap. The boy took notice and began to pet his head. Then he spoke.  
  
"The twins, as we are referred to is going to be something great. I overheard your conversation, in your office. And I overheard what Professor Snape said in class. What's beginning?" He asked, but continued before Dumbledore could answer.  
  
"WE are going to bring back Harry's parents. Then what? Are we done? Is that it? There's more, but you don't know what. Are we going to defeat the Dark Lord? Die? You don't tell us anything, but we should know this stuff. You said we would be in danger, more then we already are. How would we be?"  
  
"Please, don't tell your sister. Please."  
  
Chad made no comment. He got off the couch and walked to his bed. The Headmaster sighed and left the Gryfyndor tower. Sirius deciding it was best if he stayed out of the boys dormitories went to the girls. He peeked in under the curtains until he found the one he was looking for. He jumped onto Renee's bed, and settled himself on top of her. She stirred but did not wake.  
  
Sirius, too fell into a deep slumber. Forgetting at the time all that had happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Leave a review. C'mon, I'll be grateful. And I'm sorry for the slightly depressing chapter. Don't worry though the next chapter will be a lot more humorous! 


	10. Renee Sees The Floor

Chapter 10  
  
Renee Sees The Floor  
  
When Renee woke up she found that she couldn't move them. Not being fully awake she thought that for some odd reason that she was paralyzed. When she wiped the sleep from her eyes and was able to see things clearly she saw the reason why she couldn't move.  
  
There on her legs was a large black dog. She stared at the dog for a moment at first wondering why it was there. Then she decided that she didn't want to know. She nudged the dog, who at her touch woke up, and jumped off the bed allowing her to get up and get ready for classes she had that day.  
  
Finally she was ready, and she had just decided to sit down on her bed when she felt a tug on her robes. The big black dog was pulling her robes. The dog bounded through the door dragging Renee, with him. Needless to say she was a bit irritated with the dog and looked at him with an angry glare. She could almost swear that the dog grinned at her. She brushed it off as it being an over active imagination; not thinking anything of it she sat down on the couch.  
  
She hadn't noticed that there was another person sitting on the couch, looking into the black fire place, his stare blank and void of any emotion. Seeing Harry the dog ran and leapt onto his lap. Harry, startled looked at the dog and grinned. It was the kind of grin that took up his entire face, and you knew he was happy. For the moment, that was. The dog then came over and sat on Renee's lap, whining. Renee pet the dog between his ears, the dog happy that he was being scratched in the right place wagged his tail energetically.  
  
AS soon as she was done the dog bounded off, leaving Renee and Harry in an uncomfortable silence. This was the kind of thing that made Renee, well nervous. She hated it when it was quiet. So she broke the silence between them.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, rather bluntly.  
  
"Nothing," came the icy reply.  
  
"What did I do to you?"  
  
"You were born."  
  
"Not like I could have prevented it."  
  
"You came here, you annoy me, and you are a bitch," he said just as icily as he had before.  
  
"Why thank you for all those high compliments! I've never received so many in one day! You rock, Harry!" Renee said cheerfully.  
  
"Don't you have anyone else to bother?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
There came an exasperated sound from Harry. "The dog's name is Snuffles."  
  
"Hehehe, I would hate to be the one to call him in public."  
  
"Jeez, can't you ever take any thing seriously?"  
  
"No. How was your day," Renee asked knowing very well that she was being annoying.  
  
"My day? My day? You have the nerve to ask me how my day went? I saw my parents hugging me, and such telling me that they love me. From a potion that is supposed to show you the future. But how can it be the future if they are dead?" He was rather bitter as he said this, and didn't give Renee the time to respond.  
  
"You are pretty stupid. Have an IQ of 20, don't you," he said, coldly.  
  
As he was running up the stairs to his dormitory she yelled, "I see someone is PMSing, today! I'll remember to stay out of your way!"  
  
She stared at the empty common room, and was about to leave when she heard someone laughing softly behind her. She turned and saw Hermonie and Chad, looking at her. Hermonie was laughing and Chad just grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm off to go explore! If I'm not back by breakfast send out a search party!"  
  
She left the room, leaving Hermonie and Chad alone. Chad shook his head at her, and muttered under his breath, something about being hopeless.  
  
Hermonie chuckled and went back up to her room, as did Chad. When he got up there he found that there was a man sitting on the bed, along with Harry and Ron. Not really caring who was there, he spoke.  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry. Nice to meet you Sirius."  
  
With that he walked down the stairs pulling his book bag with him. Harry and Ron looked at his retreating figure with a look between confusion and horror. Sirius laughed, and Chad turned around. He needed to cause some trouble.  
  
"Hey Harry, you know Renee's mad at you right?"  
  
"Why? Everything I told her was true."  
  
"I don't think calling her an annoying bitch was true. But whatever you say. By the way she was so upset that she left the common room in tears."  
  
Then he left, leaving Harry and Ron behind. Harry gulped at Sirius' penetrating stare. So he sat down and began to explain. Chad on the other hand snickered and spread out on the couch. So he had told a little white lie. It wasn't that big of a deal. Yet. Once again he smiled. Yup, breakfast would be interesting. Especially since Renee was probably going to get lost and he could make up a story.  
  
He laid on the couch and thought about the night before.  
  
` ~*~  
  
True to Chad's prediction, Renee did get lost. On a stairway going to yet another floor, the stairway started to move. Unfortunately for her she turned down the corridor and was suddenly in a room. A room full of old artifacts. There was a mirror and several other things. The thing that caught her eye was the polished metal of a gleaming silver sword. The sword was laying across a nice polished shield, that was also gleaming in the dim light. She moved the sword from the shield and saw that there was a snake design encrusted on it. She traced her fingers over it and felt the smooth steel beneath her fingers. There wasn't a nick or scratch on it. She looked around the room again and found that there was a door in the ceiling . Standing on an old rickety stool she managed to open it. She began to crawl through the small space in the ceiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Now all of the students were at breakfast. The Hall was filled with cheerful chattering and silverware clanking on porcelain plates. Sometimes the sound was like a small bomb exploding, in a quiet classroom.  
  
Every one was there, including Harry and Ron. Harry was giving everyone the look of death. This included Ron and Hermonie. He was suddenly withdrawn from everybody, and incredibly cranky. Renee hadn't returned and Chad had managed to cook up a really nice story.  
  
"Renee's not here," he said suddenly.  
  
"What? But she said she would be back by breakfast," Hermonie said, in fake concern. Chad had already filled her in on what he was trying to do.  
  
"She's not here. She must have been really upset with Harry. She's not one to miss a meal, unless she's really upset about something."  
  
"Oh, I hope she's okay."  
  
"She'll be here, soon I hope."  
  
"I do to.... But what if she was kidnapped!"  
  
"She probably just got lost. That's a normal thing for her."  
  
Just as those words left his mouth, the blonde girl came crashing through the ceiling. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. Everyone was staring at her, with the exception of Chad and Hermonie, who were laughing. Renee glared at the two, and got up. Rubbing her backside she began to brush off her robes. She managed to get all the dust off her clothes, and sat down. Some how her hair managed to stay in perfect condition, but her face was streaked with dirt. Not seeming to notice Renee sat down next to Chad.  
  
"Oh look! Food!"  
  
Ron looked at her oddly and said, "Are you okay? I mean you fell from a pretty high distance..."  
  
"Mhmm, just fine."  
  
Chad grinned. Only she could be side tracked with food. She almost didn't notice that the owls had arrived. Well that was until a large black owl with blood red eyes perched on her shoulder and gave her a letter. Another owl this time a large tawny dropped a slightly puffy envelope in her breakfast. The black owl hooted softly and Renee gave him some toast.  
  
"You should take that some where else..." Ron said.  
  
Being Renee she didn't listen to what he said. The envelope was opened and it released a a shrill angry hissing noise. There was a voice that was amplified ten times louder than necessary, (well that was Renee and Chad's opinion.) Echoed through the room. The voice shook the room, and caused the dust to come from the walls.  
  
"RENEE, CHAD! YOU STUPID LITTLE MORONS! LEAVING MUGGLE SCHOOL, THEN I FIND OUT YOU ONLY LEFT MUGGLE SCHOOL TO GO TO HOGWARTS!! HOGWARTS, THE BEST WIZARDING SCHOOL THERE IS! YOU KNOW THAT I WENT TO SALEM SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY!! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE IS THE FACT THAT YOU'VE BEEN THERE FOR THREE DAYS. AND NOT ONCE DID YOU OWL ME!! AND NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT, BECAUSE, I'M ALREADY ON MY WAY THERE!!!!!"  
  
The howler they later found out it was called suddenly burst into flames. Renee turned to Chad and said, "She sounded kind of mad."  
  
"Kind of? I can't believe that we forgot about her. Our best friend. Geez, we are morons."  
  
"I told you that," a new voice entered the conversation.  
  
The owner of the voice was a tall, lean brown haired girl. As she moved the blond highlights in her hair gleamed in the sunlight. Her brown eyes narrowed at Renee, who held her hands up in a surrendering fashion. Finally she broke into a smile, but not before hitting Renee on the back of the head. Hard.  
  
Renee rubbed the spot on her head and, opened the letter which she had forgotten about before.  
  
Renee-  
  
Meet me at six, in front of the owlery.  
  
D. Malfoy.  
  
Renee managed to catch his eye and nod. Draco leaned back and smiled. Audra.  
  
"Oh, yeah everyone, this is Audra. Our best friend," Renee said.  
  
Everyone said their respective greetings and Ron motioned that it was time to go. Renee looked at her schedule and Audra looked at hers. They both groaned, although for very different reasons.  
  
Audra, because she absolutely hated that class. And Renee because she didn't like Harry at this particular moment in time. Chad stood up with them and walked out in to the halls. Soon Renee, Chad, and Audra were in an in depth conversation about exploding house flies. Well, actually how you can charm a fly into becoming exploding house flies.  
  
Their conversation stopped when Renee asked, "Holy shit! What is that smell?"  
  
They were standing outside of their Divintation class. Audra laughed and pushed the door open. Gulping both Chad and Renee walked in. 


	11. Divintation, Screams, and EYES?

Chapter 11  
  
Divintation, Screams, and an EYE?  
  
  
  
AN: HEY EVERYONE READ THIS!!! Now that I have your attention, I would like to say the following. First off I am well aware of the fact that Dumbledore said that no SPELL could bring back the dead. He never said anything about potions, charms, incantations so on so forth. (well an inaction is basically like a spell...) Also this is a humor story. There for meaning anything can happen. So with that said and done everyone is happy.  
  
AN: Special thanks to:  
  
Audra Kallisto- I love your story!  
  
Alley- For putting up with my persistence on reading this story.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Renee walked into the room and nearly started to choke to death on the sickeningly sweet smell coming from incense. The incense was coming from little pots all over the room, making little puffs of gray smoke.  
  
Chad and Audra had similar reactions. The three sat on an a chair that was a bit over stuffed and was made with gaudy colors. Bright pink and red to be exact. There were other chairs in similar colors scattered about the room. There were wooden tables also in the room. They sat low to the ground, and barley made it to the top of the chairs.  
  
Renee saw that there were pots, and metal stirrers on the table. Audra cast them a withering glance, and Chad was busy making blood red roses. Blood red roses that were wilted. Renee looked up and saw the roses hovering over Ron. She quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Harry obviously wasn't going to be talking to her anytime soon, so she looked around the room ignoring everything around her. That was until she noticed that the other students had quickly come in to the room and the roster was being called. Noticing that for the third time that day, everyone was staring at her, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"She's here..... Professor Trawnly. She was just having a vision," Audra said.  
  
"Oh, dear.... So soon," Professor Trawnly said, in a breathy voice.  
  
Chad whispered, "Why do I have a feeling that this class is going to be bad. Or at least end badly?"  
  
Renee shrugged and Audra grinned and said, " 'Cuz, we're in it."  
  
This made sense to Chad and he went on listening to the professor talk in her low breathy voice. Renee by this time had zoned out, and Audra was trying to light Ron's robes on fire. It wasn't working to well though, seeing as she missed him and hit Harry in the butt instead. Harry turned and threw her a glare that would have melted ice, but since it wasn't the middle of winter, and actually was a really nice day out, Audra didn't really pay attention to it.  
  
Professor Trawnly by this time had stopped talking, and Renee noticed that everyone was working. To be precise, everyone was lighting fires in the little pots on the tables. Seemingly out nowhere Renee saw a bag of powdery silver stuff.  
  
Just as she was about to say the words to get a fire started, she felt two hands on her arms and another over her mouth. The two hands forced her to sit down, and the other removed itself from her mouth. Chad lit the fire and ignored the death stares he was receiving form Renee.  
  
"Like I'd let you play with fire. Remember the last time we let you do that?"  
  
"But why didn't you let me light the fire?" Audra asked, whining a bit.  
  
"Because you would have done the exact same thing as her! Don't think I don't know what really happened, that day."  
  
"What day?" Renee asked innocently, well as innocently as she could.  
  
"You know the day that I'm talking about! We were in the mountains for some family trip, and for some odd reason you managed to con my parents, an yours into bringing Audra. Then on the first night we were there, we had to leave because half of the forest was on fire!"  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about," Renee said.  
  
"Neither do I. I remember that trip, though. Honestly we had nothing to do with that! We were exploring!"  
  
"What about the time the entire kitchen got burned down?"  
  
"Umm, oops?" Renee asked sheepishly.  
  
"Point proven."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Audra asked cheerfully.  
  
"Look into the flames, after we add the pixie dust. We should see little object things."  
  
"Ok, can I go first?" Renee asked.  
  
"Go ahead," came the hasty replies.  
  
Renee dropped a pinch of pixie dust and watched as the flames turned funny colors. She didn't see anything. Chad went next and saw the exact thing as Renee. Obviously they didn't have the ability to see shapes in the flames. Audra didn't see anything either, but Professor Trawnly did.  
  
"Oh dear... You have a grim. I can see it now... Such a painful death, being trampled by hippogrifs. So honorable," she said sighing.  
  
To humor her Audra said, "I saw the same thing. And Renee saw how she was going to die too. Tell her Renee."  
  
"Well, I saw a grim, and then all of a sudden a vision came to me. There stood Harry Potter and me, arguing about who I could be friends with. Then I said we weren't friends, and I was going out with whoever we were arguing about. Then he raised his wand and... And... And , that's all I remember," Renee said dramatically.  
  
Chad, by this time was having problems. His face was an odd purple color. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. Audra was shaking so hard with laughter that she thought she was going to break a few ribs. The rest of the class it seemed were trying to do the same, when through the door burst in.......Snuffles.  
  
Professor Trawnly emitted a loud high pitched sounding noise. The scream as Audra had figured out was high enough to break glass. Everyone sitting close to her winced at the sound.  
  
"A....a...Grim!" She managed to say, before collapsing to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Snuffles wagged his tail, and leapt out of the door again. Not really caring that their teacher was unconscious, they exited the room. Their next class was Charms and that went by with out much of a hassle.  
  
For Renee, Chad, and Audra they had flying lesson with the first years. Groaning at the thought of being with first years Renee walked as slow as possible to the fields. But she soon found that she didn't need to.  
  
By the time the lesson was over Chad and Audra were flying around doing stupid stunts in the air and making nose dives, much to Professor Hooch's dismay. Renee on the other hand was having problems. First the broom wouldn't cooperate, and hit her in the face. So when she mounted the broom, it jerked out of her control and sent her hurtling through the air. Then it made a nose dive to the ground. Shrieking Renee jerked the broom up. When she was about ten feet off the ground and not moving, she decided that she was going to attempt to get off. Big mistake. The broom threw her off and Renee landed on the ground with a painful thud.  
  
She heard laughter from all around her, but the most distinctive was Harry Potter's. He was doubled over in laughter, as was Ron. She glared at them. Much to her relief the lesson was over, and Renee could leave the dreaded fields.  
  
Finally their day was over. Audra was explaining to Chad how Quidditch worked, rules wise. Renee, ran upstairs and took a quick shower. When she was all nice and not smelling like grass she set down the stairs. There she found Harry telling the entire common room about the fact that she couldn't fly. Renee could care less, though. She had a place to be. Then she noticed that Chad and Audra were adding in details here and there. You just had to love her friends. She quickly exited the common room and ran toward the dungeons. There stood Draco.  
  
Out of breath she waved to him. He smiled, making his face light up as he did so. His blue eyes didn't look so evil now.  
  
"So, did anyone question you as you left the common room?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, they were too busy listening to Harry tell them about my little flying adventure."  
  
"You had flying lessons today?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, and told him about her experience.  
  
Draco was amused. Renee could tell, and stuck her tongue out at him. Draco, pulled something from his pocket. It was a necklace.  
  
Upon closer look, it was an eye in silver. The eye was white and inside it was a green. The pupil was a dark black. It looked a lot like Renee's own eyes. She made a loud gasp.  
  
"Where?" She asked.  
  
"I found it in the halls, around the time you made your nice little landing. Very nice, might I add."  
  
"Thank you!" She said, and hugged him.  
  
Draco was very happy. He knew that dating a Gryfyndor was not permitted. IT was against the rules in the invisible Slytherin/Gryfyndor rule book. But he didn't care. It was better than having Pansy flirt with him.  
  
"So, uh, will you um, uh, go out with me?" He managed to stutter.  
  
"As a date? Or as a girlfriend?" She asked, trying to hold back a grin.  
  
"Um... Both?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Hey do you want to go flying?"  
  
Renee's eyebrows rose. Why the heck would he want to go flying with her after her pathetic lesson?  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Would you like to go flying with me?"  
  
Renee nodded, clearly relieved. Renee flying, on a broom of her own. That was a laugh.  
  
Of course it was really funny to think about, and Renee started to burst out into giggles. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Thinking about.... Flying....hehe."  
  
"I saw. That was pretty, um, bad."  
  
"I need help. Not too good at it."  
  
They mounted the broom and Renee was suddenly hanging on for dear life as she felt the broom rise into the air. Soon they were ten feet off the ground. Then twenty. And amazingly enough the broom didn't swerve out of control. Draco flew around aimlessly, every once in a while diving toward the ground, making Renee's eyes widen in surprise, and then relief when they didn't crash into the ground.  
  
The sun was setting, leaving the two bathed in the fading gold light of the sun. Light pink, orange and blue all mixed together, leaving a light teal residue.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, two people were watching them. The first was smiling, the other scowling. The man that was smiling, thought ~ so he has chosen ~.  
  
And the other, a boy said aloud, "Traitor."  
  
The boy left, and went down to dinner, still scowling. Little did he know this "traitor" would be a great help to him. 


	12. Potions And Snape

Chapter 12  
  
Potions And Snape  
  
The next morning was well very full of life. Chad and Audra kept sending Renee looks and grinning at each other, and Harry just scowled a lot. Renee frowned at her friends antics and went down to the Great Hall. She ate her breakfast peacefully, with the exception of having a curse thrown at her. The curse amazingly enough, did not come from the Slytherins, but from Gryfyndor. Luckily, Renee had just gotten up, to go to Potions.  
  
The person (a second year) that had sent the curse was quickly given a talking to by Professor McGonagal. Renee got to Potions early, not at all surprised to see that Ron and Harry there, along with Chad and Audra. Harry kept giving her looks that could have killed her and once again Chad and Audra were smiling at each other.  
  
Finally Renee asked, "Why are you two smiling like idiots?"  
  
"No reason. So how was your er, date last night?" Chad asked.  
  
"Date? Oh, you mean with Draco? Yeah. We're going out now...." She trailed off dreamily.  
  
"You know that he is sworn enemy of Harry Potter and friends, right?" Audra asked still smirking.  
  
"And this matters to me, because?" She asked.  
  
"You do realize that right at this moment in time he's glaring at you," Chad said.  
  
Renee looked up and saw that he was giving her evil glares. Smiling brightly she waved to him energetically. He in turn flipped her off. Hermonie was appalled at his behavior. She grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the class room. They could hear the conversation get louder and louder, until it was to the point that they were yelling at each other.  
  
"SO? IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO SHE GOES OUT WITH OR IS FRIENDS WITH!!"  
  
"YES IT DOES! SHE'S GOING OUT WITH MALFOY! EVERYONE KNOWS HE'S A FREAKING DEATH EATER. AT LEAST HIS FATHER IS!"  
  
"YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A JEALOUS PRAT! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR ACTING THIS WAY, BUT YOU'VE BEEN LIKE IT FOR TWO DAYS!"  
  
Suddenly there was no more yelling and whatever was about to be said in response had been cut off, when Draco walked into the room. Ron glared at him just because he could and Draco could have really cared less. He had almost every word Harry had said.  
  
Both Harry and Ron both entered the room, looking slightly flushed. Not out of embarrassment, but of anger. Ron sat in between the two, in hopes that they didn't start to fight. Renee looked at Audra who in turn looked at Chad.  
  
"I did that?"  
  
This caused Audra and Chad to burst out into laughter. The rest of the students looked at them as if they were insane. They just may very well be. Well Renee was, but everyone had such high hopes for Chad and Audra.  
  
"I think you are the latest news. I've heard just about everyone talk about you, and Draco," Chad said.  
  
"Damn. No matter how hard you try, the news that your dating someone always spreads... I wonder why, though, everyone in Gryfyndor hates me so?" Renee said, looking like she actually didn't know.  
  
At this Harry turned around and spoke, "Everyone hates you so, because you are a traitor."  
  
"That all? I mean you did call her some pretty colorful names yesterday," Chad said, grinning.  
  
Yeah, Chad was still up to all his old ways of life. Causing trouble for everyone. Harry was just about to say something when Professor Snape walked in. The class was silent. They listened to the instructions for the day and set about to make the potion that made you an infant again, and supposedly wore off on depending how much you had. They had done this type of potion before, in the second or third year, so it was a piece of cake for Hermonie and Ron. Harry was working with Renee, much to his protests. Chad and Audra seemed to be doing well, too.  
  
They were just about to add the last ingredient when a piece of Harry's hair fell into the potion. It didn't seem to have much affect on the potion, so Renee added the last ingredient. Harry stirred it, not once talking to Renee.  
  
Renee muttered something in a language that Harry didn't understand. Then Chad walked over to her and stared at the potion, as if thinking about something important. Then he dropped a red phoenix feather into the potion. Harry was horrified, they had just screwed up the potion.  
  
The potion bubbled and popped. The once purple potion was now turning to a deep red. Professor Snape, stopped in front of there potion. The potion gave a rather loud gurgle and then simmered down, the top of the potion smooth. It was still a deep red though.  
  
They had thought that the potion, had stopped bubbling. As Professor Snape was just about to say something, the potion gave a loud crack and started to bubble again. The potion boiled over the top of the cauldron, and splashed all over the floor. It made the floor look as if it were stained with blood.  
  
Snape then yelled to the class who by this time was staring at Renee and Harry, "EVERY ONE DUCK!"  
  
Everyone in the class did as he said. There then was a loud whistling sound and then everything was silent. No one spoke, no cauldrons boiled over, or even boiled. There was no light in the room, the dungeons were completely black. Then there was a muffled "Oomph."  
  
Then a female voice saying, "James, get off of me!"  
  
Then a male voice spoke, "I'm sorry, dear. It's not like I exactly have a choice, in the matter of falling on top of you!"  
  
Chad was the first to come to his senses. "Lumos."  
  
The room was suddenly light with one light. Renee then managed to light the torches. Once the room was once again filled with light, everyone saw two adults standing in the front of the class room. Harry gaped, and Draco stared. As did the rest of the class.  
  
Renee, Chad, and Audra looked at the mess they had made. They had thought that they were going to get a detention. Renee was about to speak, when she received a swift elbow in the side. Grunting she looked toward the front of the class. There she saw two adults. One that had wild jet black hair, was rather tall and wore black glasses. He looked remarkably like Harry Potter. The only difference was that his eyes were brown and not green.  
  
The woman was slightly shorter and had bright green eyes. Her long red was tangled and in knots on her back. Both were wearing black wizard robes. At this moment in time they were brushing dust off of themselves.  
  
Renee turned to Chad and said, "I think we did something...bad."  
  
Audra said her voice barley above a whisper, "You brought back the Potters."  
  
"I...we...uh..what?" Chad stuttered.  
  
"Brought back the dead? No way..."  
  
As much as the two tried to deny it they both knew it was the truth. Although Chad knew more then Renee did, he still knew that what they did wasn't just some illusion. James, looked around the class and stared at the class, his eyes landed on Harry.  
  
"Harry?" He asked.  
  
"No, it can't be...your...your dead," Harry whispered.  
  
"What Harry? Where? Is he okay? We haven't seen him in ages. Well there you are! Are you going to greet us or not?" Lily asked.  
  
Harry didn't stop to think. He ran to both his parents and hugged them. He hugged him as tightly as he could. There were tears coming down each person's face. It was a happy reunion. Draco moved toward Renee and put his arm around her.  
  
"Potter, has his family.... Wish I could say the same for me."  
  
"But, don't you....?"  
  
"Let's not talk about this now. I promise to tell you later," he said.  
  
Professor Snape, finally managed to regain his composure. Coolly he walked over to where the happy family stood. Audra winced. Standing up, she found that she had just sat on something pointy.  
  
Pulling the thing from beneath her, she found it was a sword. It was in fact the same sword Renee had found earlier while exploring. Looking at it she handed it to Chad, he began to wave it around like a mad man. After Renee and Draco had been hit in the face several times by the light reflecting off of it, Draco grabbed it from his hand. He put it on the table and, then watched the scene in front of him.  
  
Snape, by this time managed to talk to James. James had a sour look on his face, as if he didn't like what Snape was saying. Then Lily tugged on his arm. James looked at her, for a moment then agreed with whatever Snape was saying.  
  
The Potter family left the room. Professor Snape, on the other hand stayed in the classroom, and looked at Renee, Chad, Audra and Draco.  
  
"Hernandaz, McClellan, go to Dumbleodre's office. Now," he said dryly, "Ten points from Gryfyndor. Five from Slytherin. I expect to see you and Ms. Jay cleaning this mess, Malfoy."  
  
Renee and Chad silently got their things together. Renee shot Draco a glance that said I'm sorry that you have to clean up my mess. Draco waved it off. Quickly he did a scouring charm, the room was completely spotless. The class was dismissed and Draco went to his common room.  
  
"Why did we get points taken off? I mean they did a good thing," Hermonie said.  
  
"It's Snape. Who knows," was the answer she got from Audra, as she walked past them, and she too entered the common room.  
  
Snape, sat inside his empty class room. He sighed knowing that he was going to be summoned to Dumbledore's office. As he left to go to the office, he felt his arm burn. He raised the sleeve of his robes and saw the dark mark, burning the darkest of black on his arm. Instead of walking to Dumbledore's office he ran.  
  
  
  
In Dumbledore's office, something similar happened. Harry was explaining what had happened with the commentary from Renee and Chad. He was just about to explain what had happened when his parents arrived, when he gave a yelp of pain.  
  
His parents looked at him in concern as did, Professor Dumbledore. Renee and Chad were looking at him oddly. Harry closed his eyes, and when he did he saw Lord Voldermort.  
  
"I think, I think that Voldermort is near. I saw him."  
  
There was a dead silence, until Snape burst into the room.  
  
"He is coming." 


	13. What?

Chapter 13  
  
What?  
  
AN: One) If you don't like this story please DON'T read it!  
  
Two) If you are a ten year old that doesn't like the way I made the Potters come back, then DON'T whine about it!  
  
~*~  
  
The Potters looked back and forth between their son and Snape. They were quite sure that both were talking nonsense, until Renee spoke up. She had all the eyes on her.  
  
"Why would he come? I mean he doesn't know about Mr. and Mrs. Potter. If he did wouldn't he want to try to kill them?"  
  
The room was silent until Chad said, "No. He knows that we were supposed to bring back the Potters. He wants to stop us from doing that. I don't know why though."  
  
He was lying though. He knew why, but he was keeping his promise to Dumbledore. He wasn't going to tell her at all, unless she needed to know. And yes, maybe she needed to know now, but he had to hope that Voldermort didn't come on to Hogwarts' grounds. Although he had another promise, to some one else.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"They're the prophecy," Lily said, "the Twins of Kallisto."  
  
"Gamamine and T'iana's children? But...." James said, trailing off.  
  
"They died, didn't they?" Lily asked.  
  
"No. T'iana did. In the attack trying to keep you and her children alive. She may have failed at one, but not at the other," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Is Gamamine, still alive?" James asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does he know, about the...."  
  
"Yes. He knows."  
  
"About the what?" Renee asked.  
  
"Nothing, Renee," Chad said.  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"No. But I have a feeling that we don't want to know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Children, please. I need to talk to the Potters. Please excuse us," Dumbledore said, sternly.  
  
Harry, Renee, and Chad left. Chad went with the two to the common room door, and stopped. Hitting his head, he turned to them.  
  
"I left my books in Potions. I'll be back."  
  
With that he raced off, in the direction of the dungeons. Harry and Renee watched him for a moment, and went in to the common room. The entire common room was empty, and they found a note posted to a wall.  
  
All students are to stay in there common rooms. Classes have been canceled for the day.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Renee looked at the common room with great interest. No one was there, so they probably went to the dormitories. Harry was looking at her in interest.  
  
"I want to say that I'm sorry. For earlier. I just don't like Malfoy very much. He can betray you. He's manipulative."  
  
"I don't think he is. I mean to me he's really nice."  
  
"I also want to say thank you."  
  
"It's no problem. Well, considering the fact I had no idea what I was doing, it was no problem," Renee said, grinning.  
  
Harry gave her a slight grin. She walked upstairs and saw that Audra was already lying on her bed, reading. Renee gave a sigh and plopped onto her bed. This caught Audra's attention. She raised an eyebrow and put the book she was reading down.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Chad," was the reply.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's not been acting normal. I mean sure he plays pranks and things like he always did, but now it's different."  
  
"I've know what you mean. It's kind of like he's been lying or something."  
  
"Or keeping a secret."  
  
"But what would he keep from you?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Both of the girls sat on the bed trying to think of what he might try to keep from them. Neither could figure anything out, and went about to what they were doing before. For Audra it was reading, and Renee it was well nothing. Getting bored with doing nothing, she pulled out a book and started to read. The more she got into it, the more she forgot about her suspicions about Chad.  
  
Chad meanwhile, had not gone to the dungeons as he had said he was going to do. Instead, as soon as Harry and Renee had gone into the common room, he went to a secret passage way. He opened it and went let someone enter.  
  
"Master."  
  
"Ah, Chad. What do have for me?"  
  
"Nothing. But Renee is close to figuring it all out. Potter, and her have made amends. But he knows you are near. He said so, earlier."  
  
"Do not worry I will act soon. Just make sure your sister does not find out any more then she already knows."  
  
"Yes, Master, I understand."  
  
With that the man left, leaving Chad alone. When he was certain that no one had saw him leave the passageway, he ran to the common room. He said the word and ran to his dormitory. Three on his bed was Sirius and Harry, both crying. Tears of joy. Chad shrugged, and asked Sirius to move. Sirius did as he was asked, and Chad fell asleep.  
  
He was woken up an hour later, by a concerned female. Opening his eyes he saw that Renee was standing there above him, a look of worry upon her face. Irritably he brushed her hand away. He sat up, and looked at her.  
  
"What, do you want?" He asked, in a bored tone.  
  
"I wanted to see if your all right. You've been acting kind of strange and-"  
  
"Listen I'm fine."  
  
"But you know something don't you? Something you aren't telling me about," she said her voice rising a bit, as she accused him.  
  
"Yeah, I know a lot. In fact I know that you my dear sister, would be completely lost with out me. You wouldn't be here with out me. With out me you would be powerless."  
  
"What? Chad,-"  
  
"Don't Chad, me. Leave. Go. Get away. I don't want to talk to you. Not now, not tomorrow."  
  
As she left the room she asked, "Why? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Sighing he said, "Because, you know it's true. I'm the strong one. You are the weak one. Always have been, always will be. You'll never amount to be someone great."  
  
She walked out of the room, but not before giving him a hurt look. It was a look like some one had just been told that their best friend had died. She quietly left the room, not saying another word, to him or Audra, who had been waiting up for her.  
  
Little to the Renee and Chad, a person had heard. Harry, had woken up when Renee had come in. He had heard everything that was exchanged between the two.  
  
  
  
The next morning, all the students were allowed to go to their classes again. Renee bounded to the table the Gryfyndors occupied while eating, and grinned at which class they had first. Once again it happened to be double Potions with the Slytherins. Renee was happy that Harry was happy, which in turn made Audra happy that Renee was no longer worried about Chad. Even though she was happy she couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the feeling like something bad was going to happen. Pushing the feeling out of her mind, she began to join Renee in the second part of "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."  
  
They got about half way through the fourth time, when Draco annoyed with their way out of key voices echoing through the hall, grabbed Renee and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Not only did this surprise Renee, but also everyone else who had not been aware that the two were dating. Professor McGonangal looked appalled at the sight of the two kissing, but just as she was about to deduct points, Renee pulled away grinned at him, shoved some food in her mouth, swallowed it then started to sing even louder.  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Draco started to saunter over to the Slytherins. Then realizing that she wasn't going to stop being annoying, the best thing to do was join her. So he did. By the time breakfast was over, the three of them were covered in food, and points had been deducted. (25 from Gryfyndors and 15 from Slytherin. Apparently they were being annoying.)  
  
So walking to Potions with Draco and Audra, they talked about non important things, that was until Draco spotted Chad. Chad hadn't been seen at all that morning. Renee found this odd, but made no comment on it. Chad could tell that she was worried, but he didn't say anything to her. He had brushed her off last night, when she came to see him. He felt bad about it, but was said was said and there was no way to change it.  
  
As he attempted to walk into Potions class, he was stopped. He looked and saw that it was Harry.  
  
~ Great, he though. Now I have to put up with Potter ~  
  
"I heard what you told her last night."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're up to something. And I'm pretty sure that it's not a prank."  
  
"Wow, give the dog a treat. He's finally figured it out," Chad said sarcastically, "What are you trying to say, Harry?"  
  
"Are you going to hurt her?"  
  
"Renee? She's my sister, why the hell would I hurt her? Physically or mentally?"  
  
Harry shrugged and left, he was a little wary of Chad. He was up to something, and he knew it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it was something bad. He pushed the thoughts of Chad out of his mind, as he saw Hermonie and Ron. He looked at them for a moment and they grinned and waved. Then Harry noticed something... They were holding hands!  
  
"SO you two finally admitted your undying love for each other. Was wondering when you'd tell each other," he said.  
  
Hermonie blushed a brilliant shade of red and Ron glared at Harry before grinning brightly.  
  
"Aw, now we have two happy couples," Harry said.  
  
"Three, if you count Audra and Chad," Renee said, grinning.  
  
"We are not going out! I in no way, shape or form like Chad! That's wrong!" Audra said.  
  
"Right, we believe you" Draco said, in a bored voice.  
  
"You better. Because we aren't going out, and I would appreciate it if you'd stop saying that we are doing so," Chad said, his voice cold.  
  
Renee didn't even look at him. She was a bit pissed at him. Well, not pissed, if not just hurt. When she had told Draco, he had wanted to pound Chad's face into the ground. The sad thing was, as she was telling Draco that he shouldn't do it, she really wanted him to. Finally when he had calmed down enough, they had changed the subject.  
  
Hearing Chad say that, had managed to piss Draco off.  
  
"Well, look who's here. Mr. Hernandaz. What a pleasure to see you, what other insulting thing will you say today?"  
  
"I only speak of the truth, Malfoy. She is weak."  
  
Then Chad moved from their table, to a table with Pansy and some other Slytherins. Everyone looked at Chad. The tables were silent, and didn't speak. The tense silence was broken by Audra, who had the look of pure rage on her face. Her hand was clutching her wand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Why is he acting like such.... Such an.... Asshole?" She hissed, sounding very much like a snake.  
  
"He's acting like M..... Draco used to act," Hermonie stated.  
  
"I acted like that? Geez, now I know why you guys hated me."  
  
The conversation stopped when Professor Snape walked in. He scanned the class, to be sure all his students were there. When he was sure that everyone was there, he spoke.  
  
"Today, we are to review all that we had learned this year. I do not want any complaints."  
  
No one said a word, and silently took out their Potions book. They read over pages that they had done, and wrote questions down on their parchment. Class was half way over when Harry gave a sudden yell.  
  
The yell startled the silent class. Harry sat clutching his forehead, moaning in pain. Draco glanced up at him, about to make a snide comment, when he noticed the figure in the door way. The pain in Harry's head became worse, and he his face was pale. His scar stood out on his forehead; it was a vivid red.  
  
The figure walked into the class room, his black robes swishing about his ankles. His face was pale, and so was his hands. They were so pale that they were a pure white. In his hand he held his wand. He looked about the class, his eyes a deep blood red.  
  
By this time the class was staring in shock and fear at him. No one uttered a word. Even Professor Snape, didn't move. They all stared at him. They waited for him to make a move, they waited for him to say some curse, that would kill them all. That curse never came. The only sound that was heard was Harry's soft moaning.  
  
His eyes rested on Chad, then they shifted toward Renee. Renee looked at him, straight in the eye. She was afraid as was everyone in the room, but was determined not to show it. Then Voldermort laughed, a cold bitter laugh.  
  
"Come here, boy," he said addressing Chad.  
  
Chad didn't move, even when Voldermort threatened him. A bit irritated with Chad, he raised his wand and said almost as if he were bored, "Crucio."  
  
Chad began to shake uncontrollably, withering in pain. He let out a loud shriek. Audra stared in horror as did Renee. The class couldn't believe this. Then Renee stood up. Draco tried to pull her down, to sit. He knew that what ever she said, it would not be good. That she most likely would be killed. Draco tried, but Renee ignored him.  
  
"STOP!" 


	14. Giving Up Freedom To Free A Friend

Chapter 14  
  
Giving Up Freedom To Free A Friend  
  
"What did you say, girl?" Voldermort's cold voice asked.  
  
"I said, stop. As in don't do it any more," She snapped, her voice unwavering.  
  
"Are you talking back to me? Do you know what I could do to you?"  
  
"Yes. I am very well aware of what you can do to me. And to everyone else in this room. So I'm willing to go," she said, not letting her fear show in her voice.  
  
"Go? Go where?" Voldermort asked, his lips forming into a twisted smile. A smile so twisted it made Renee shiver.  
  
Under her breath Audra hissed, "Don't do it!"  
  
"I'll go with you, to where ever you are going to take me, if you leave this room and everyone in here alone."  
  
"You'll go with out a fight? If I leave every single person in this room unhurt? Are you mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why will you go? To save the life of who?"  
  
"My brother, my friends."  
  
"All right then. I agree with your offer. I've got what I've come for."  
  
He took her by the arm. He then thought better of it and said "Wingardum Leviosa." Renee went flying through the air and hit the cold castle wall with a a sickening thud. Her head snapped back and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
Draco stood up and yelled a curse that was supposed to stop him. It merely stunned him, and he slowly turned around. He threw Renee on the ground.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco fell to the ground, withering in pain, and crying out. Audra caught him on the way to the ground. Professor Snape managed to say the counter curse quickly, and just as he was going to try to stop Voldermort, he found that he was gone.  
  
The class stood still, most so shocked that they could only gasp or stutter. Others in the class had tears running down their cheeks whether in fear for themselves or fear for their class mates, was not to be sure. Professor Snape came out of his stupor first. Quickly he turned around top face the class.  
  
"Granger! Go get Madam Pomfrey! Go NOW! Tell her three students are hurt," he barked, then he turned to Audra who was still holding Draco up.  
  
"You, put the boy down, and go to the Headmaster's office. Tell him to hurry and explain what happened. Hurry!"  
  
Both Hermonie and Audra ran from the room, so quickly that they were nothing more then a blur of black robes.  
  
Madam Pomfrey arrived at the class room first. Seeing the three injured students (this included Harry who was still holding his head in pain) she quickly conjured up stretchers and lead them to the hospital room. Dumbledore got to the classroom last, with Audra trailing after him.  
  
Seeing the state the class was in he said, "Severus, make a sleeping potion enough for the class. It should calm them down. I was afraid that this would happen."  
  
"You knew then," Snape stated.  
  
"No, I did not know that this would happen. I knew they were each brave, but never thought that she would give herself up to save others. She has no idea what she has done."  
  
"What has she done, then?" Audra asked.  
  
"Nothing. She has done nothing," Snape said.  
  
"You're lying. I'm her friend and I deserve to know."  
  
"I will explain to you after Harry, is well enough to be out of bed. He needs to know this too."  
  
"What about Chad?"  
  
"Chad, already knows, I'm afraid."  
  
~*~  
  
Renee meanwhile, was currently unconscious. She was in a dirty room. The walls were made of dreary gray stone. There was no light entering from any opening, because there was none. The floor was hard, cold and caked in dirt. There was a small cot on one side of the room, and that was it. A heavy coarse, brown door was the only way in or out.  
  
With a groan she slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she couldn't figure out where she was. She sat up, and then slowly sank back to the ground. Her head felt like it was splitting into two pieces. When she opened her eyes again, she realized that she was in some sort of dungeon. Then she remembered the deal she made with Lord Voldermort.  
  
~ Great, she thought, I hope he didn't do that evil villain thing and just agree, then kill every one. And hopefully Chad's okay. ~  
  
She managed to stumble to where the cot sat. She slowly sank onto it and fell asleep. She didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her.  
  
~*~  
  
Audra sat in the hospital wing, determined to sit there all day if she needed to, until she found out what was going on. She had found that all students were to stay in their common room, in case Voldermort came back. When she was asked to move, she refused, until Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey to let her stay.  
  
So far she had sat there for three hours, and hadn't heard a word on anyone. No one was talking to her and she was getting a tad bit irritated. Just as she was about to demand to see if Chad was all right, Dumbledore beckoned for her to come into the room, where Harry and Draco were.  
  
She sat down in the chair that had been placed that for her. She sat down and looked at everyone in the room. Lily and James, looked tired and angry. Dumbledore sat in the chair, his eyes not twinkling , and rather serious. Harry and Draco looked exhausted. Which was to be expected. Everyone, had a grave expression on their faces.  
  
"What about, Chad?" Audra asked, voicing her question out of worry for her friend.  
  
"Mr. Hernandaz, will not be joining us. At all I am afraid. He is not here," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But, I saw him...and Renee, and they......"  
  
"Yes, you saw him. Before potions, that was him. In Potions, that was not him. That was Peter Pettrigew. He had the taken the Polyjuice Potion."  
  
"But that means that, Chad was taken too!"  
  
"No, I'm afraid that Chad went willingly. Very willingly."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"As you know Renee and Chad were born when the stars of Kallisto were burning the brightest. Thus, they became known as Twins of Kallisto. There was a prophecy telling of their birth, in amazing detail. The prophecy was written by their mother T'iana. She saw it in a vision, and had written it down," Dumbledore began, and then Lily took over.  
  
"Later her diary was found by Peter, who at the time was our friend. He ripped out part of the prophecy, but we were able to figure out what it, meant. She had mentioned it to me earlier. This is what it said:  
  
A witch, as powerful as the Dark Lord himself, will marry a half-elf. Together they will have two children: Twins. These twins shall be born when the stars of Kallisto burn the brightest. The witch will see her children for all of one year, when the Dark Lord will come. He will kill her and her friends. Her friends will die trying to save their own son, who will put an end to his reign of terror.  
  
The half-elf, in hiding with his two children, will make sure they will be safe until they are ready to understand what they are to do. Together they are the most powerful elf or witch, apart they are still strong and powerful, though not as much.  
  
The twins will reappear when the Dark Lord rises again. They will bring back a boy's parents, on accident. Their enemies do not reveal themselves at first. In time their true identities will appear. One will stay on the light, and the other to the dark."  
  
The room was silent. Audra's mouth literally was hanging so low it was hitting the ground. Harry looked, shocked, although not as shocked as Audra. Draco just nodded his head. His face void of any emotion. Then he spoke.  
  
"My father, he mentioned that the final downfall of Voldermort, would be caused by two children. When this was mentioned to Lord Voldermort, he immediately thought of Harry and Hermonie. Since well, you know," he paused, as the people in the room nodded their heads, before continuing, "But then when he reread the pages that were ripped out of the diary, he knew it was those two."  
  
"So? What does this have to with anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"He means that the enemy, the traitor is Chad. He went to the dark side. Together they are the most powerful. And that power could be used for good or for evil," Audra said, slowly, then gave a small gasp in understanding.  
  
"The stunt he pulled today, wasn't because he wanted to scare the wizarding world, but it was to get her to come. Then he figured that he could get her to join him, if Chad already did. If he had them together, then he could control them and their power. Making him invincible," Harry finished.  
  
"Yes, that is what we can figure out," James said.  
  
"But why doesn't he just use the Imperious Curse on them? Control them that way?" Audra asked.  
  
"He needs them to join him willingly," Draco said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, why. But I do know that it's time fore every one to rest," Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
As Audra walked to the common room, she realized something. Renee had her eye. The eye and the necklace. The necklace that her mom gave her. The green eye that she always wore around her neck, Draco had found and had given back to her.  
  
Audra gave Renee the eye necklace for as some sort of present. She had told her that she had gotten it from Disneyland. In truth she had gotten it from Diagon Alley. It supposedly would turn colors when you were in the presence of an enemy. Now, Audra had told her that, and she had also said that she wasn't sure if it would work. In fact the eye would turn to a deep maroon. Hopefully Renee would figure it out.  
  
Sighing she said the password. Almost instantly she was bombarded with questions. The common room was filled with questions filled with concern from friends, or curiosity from others. The noise got louder and louder until, a shrill whistle filled the air. The noise came to a stop instantly.  
  
"Ok, here's what I'll tell you before I go to bed. First off, everyone is fine. This includes Harry. Second, I am not sure about Renee, considering the fact that she well, isn't here. So good night, have fun, good bye."  
  
She turned to the dormitories and soon found her bed. Falling asleep instantly, she had not seen that Snuffles was in the room. If she had she would have noticed the piece of parchment in his mouth. 


	15. Maroon Is Just Another Color For Fear

Chapter 15  
Maroon Is Just Another Color For Fear  
  
When Renee woke the second time, there was just a dull throbbing in her head. She got up, and looked around the drab room. There was nothing there for her to do.  
~ So this is what a prisoner feels like. God how do they not die from boredom? ~  
Her hand immediately, went to the necklaces on her neck. Slowly she took the necklace of the green eye off. It was the same color, green, but was tinted with red. At the center the pupil of the eye was blood red.  
"That must mean, an enemy is near, and I'm in trouble," Renee said out loud, speaking to no one in particular. This of course was said very sarcastically.  
"Well, well, she has figured it out. Part of it at least. I'm very surprised that your blonde mind can handle that," an unmistakable voice said.  
Renee turned and saw Chad standing in the open doorway. He was grinning, but it was a grin of malice.  
"But... He said...that...." She stuttered, not making any sense.  
"He wouldn't harm anyone if you came with? Or take anyone? My dear sister, he did not take me. How do you think Voldermort got into the castle? He certainly couldn't have appearated into the castle walls. You should have known that, it was in Hogwarts A History," he said.  
Renee glanced down, at the eye. It had turned a deep maroon color, as Audra had said it would. Renee glanced at him, the full meaning of what he said, sinking in. She raised her eyes to his, blue ones. Her eyes were a deep green, deeper then they normally were. They had flecks of gold in them, and the flashed in anger.  
"You little bastard. Why? You would betray me, your best-friend,and sister? You could have hurt Audra, your best friend. All for what?"  
"Isn't it obvious? The power, Renee. If I joined him, Lord Voldermort, I'd be fighting for the right side."  
"The right side? The right side, isn't this side! The right side are the people at Hogwarts! They don't kill for no reason!" Renee yelled, she was getting irritated with him.  
"This is the right side. This is the side that will win. This side that will take over, we need to get rid of all the damn mudbloods! Only the pure will live, only those that follow him will survive. He is stronger, stronger then he was before."  
"You are one really big dumbass you know that right? Pure blood? What the hell do you think we are? We sure as hell ain't "pure bloods"! Look at us! We're half elf, half human! Or witch, whatever! We sure as hell aren't pure bloods! We're just like all those....those.... Whatever you just called them!" Renee screamed at him, her eyes turning into small slits, revealing only part of a glittering green eye.  
This was something that Chad had seen so many times, that he knew that she was past angry. He had seen so many people, many of them boys, run when that look was in her eyes. She had placed several people in the hospital, but those were the people that had pissed her off. And Chad was slowly inching his way up to being the only guy that she put in coma. Chad doubted that she would, but there was a first time for everything.  
He saw the necklace in her hand, and saw that it was a deep maroon. He grinned, remembering when she had received it. Boy was she happy, said she always wanted something like that.  
"You know maroon is just another color for fear," he said.  
Renee decided not to even dignify that comment with a response. Chad, took this as a good sign. But he didn't speak, and neither did she. They stood in a tense silence, that wasn't broken until Lord Voldermort appeared, behind Chad.  
"I see that your brother has tried to talking to you. I also see it has failed. He will be back, as will I. As for now, here is an owl. Send it to your headmaster," Voldermort ordered.  
Renee did as he asked. He handed her a piece of parchment and a quill. Quickly and sloppily she wrote that she was fine and not to worry, she'd be back soon. It also included some commentary from her. At this Lord Voldermort scoffed. Taking the owl he left, once again leaving Chad and her alone.  
"How long?" She asked.  
"Since our dention. My lord found me, and tole me all of our past, and asked me to join his cause. I happily agreed. I acted for you and Potter, and gained all of your trust. Then I did every thing my lord asked."  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Did I join? I told you, for the power, and to get revenge. We had to live in the Muggle world, we were abandoned, because our bastard of a father did not want us. Now its time for my revenge."  
  
She turned to him looked at him for a moment. She lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Just as she was about to raise her fist to punch him in the face, Chad pulled his wand out.  
"Crucio!" He whispered.  
Renee writhered in pain, on the ground, while Chad rolled out from underneath her. The pain in her body was unbearable. It felt like she was in a blender and being ripped a part. Then suddenly it stopped. The door slammed shut, leaving Renee lying on the cold stone floor. A trail of blood left her mouth. ~ You're not who you say you are They made you the enemy ~  
Renee laughed. Some, had they been in the room , would have thought she was mad. Others, maybe they would have thought that she was laughing at the situation, the fact that she knew it was hopeless. Thinking, about all that had happened in the past day, at least that's how long she thought it had been, all she could do was laugh. How blind she was. How could she have not realized it? She looked at her room, the cell she was in and laughed again.  
She remembered the times in the Muggle world. They had fun, they laughed, of course some blood had been shed, but that was to be expected from those two. Greed and power, broke him. Changed him, their friendship ruined. Something so beautiful, gone. It made her sick. ~ Taken something so beautiful Painted a new picture that makes me sick ~  
~*~  
  
Audra woke up, the next morning tired. Then remembering the events of the day before she tried to cover her head with the pillow and go back to sleep. It didn't work. She felt the pillow be ripped from her head. She looked up to see, Sirius Black. Now this was odd.  
Raising an eyebrow, she slowly sat up and looked at him. Seeing that he had her attention, he sat on the other part of her bed. He held a piece of parchment in front of her face. Audra took it out of his hand, and slowly read it, being sure that she didn't miss anything important.  
~ Audra ~  
Yeah, it's Renee. I'm currently writing to you from, well, a dark dank hole. At least that's what it is to me. No windows, rather depressing. Only way out is the way I came in. Pretty sad. I'm writing to you to let you know that I'm fine. Lord Voldermort, as he insists I call him, wants a pure wizarding world. I think he wants me to join him, but I won't. Because that means, well I'm not sure what it means, but I can tell you this much it's not going to happen. At least I hope it won't. No it won't. Any way I'll be back soon.  
~Renee  
  
"When? Do you know anything else?"  
"Early this morning, and no. Another meeting is meeting called tonight. Not much good it'll do, now. But we've got to try."  
Audra bit her lip. Things were slowly going from bad to worse. She nodded her head slowly.  
"I want to be there," She said.  
Sirius nodded, as soon as he was out of the room, he sighed. So far Harry, Draco, and Audra were to be present at this meeting, along with another elf. Now all they had to do was wait. Wait for the meeting, or for another letter from Renee. Hopefully another letter from Renee, or for Lord Voldermort's sign that he has rose. Becoming everyone's worst fears.  
~*~  
  
~ lyric excerpts from the song "Portrait". The song is owned by P.O.D. Fromt he cd: satellite 


	16. By My Side

Chapter 16  
  
By My Side  
  
AN: I am well aware that the story is getting choppy. And I'm trying my hardest to fix it, and get it back on track, and a lot more clearer. I also need to thank Private I am, and Sincerly Confused for telling me. It shall get better....and if it doesn't um, well I'll just rewrite some parts, or write an even better story..... Besides, this is my first Harry Potter story that is longer then one chapter. Thanks, Spyro  
  
The meeting to say the least was chaotic. James, Lily, Dumbledore, and Sirius sat in a hidden room. Well it was hidden now. The room contained five other occupants. The three children as they had been dubbed were Harry, Draco, and Audra. The other two were Gamamine, and another elf, who looked very young. But who knew with elves? They had the ability to look as if they were twenty, when in reality they were old men.  
  
The other elf had long blonde hair, and large blue eyes. He was well built and his face was like that of an angel, delicately shaped. While arguing, no one seemed to notice that this young elf was trying to get their attention.  
  
"Hey everyone! SHUT UP! You can argue later! I want to know who this other person is!" Audra yelled so loud everyone shut up immediately.  
  
"This is Legolas," Gamamine said.  
  
"Legolas, from the Fellowship?" Lily asked, in awe.  
  
"Yes, that is I. I was summoned here by Gamamine, who said that you were in grave danger. What help I would be, I am not sure, but I came anyway."  
  
"Wow, he's hot! If I wasn't already married, I'd try to-" Lily started to say, but was cut off by an angry glare from James.  
  
"Yes. There are things that need to be discussed. First of all, what to do about Renee and Chad," Dumbledore began.  
  
"The twins?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know I bet Renee would love to be here, I mean she is practically obsessed with you," Audra said, "Although I can see why."  
  
That earned her a glare from Draco, and a skeptical look from Legolas. He obviously wasn't too bright when it came to females being obsessed with him. Dumbledore went on, as if he hadn't been interrupted.  
  
"Chad, has undoubtedly, been drawn to the dark side. He is within Voldermort's inner circle. They will try to get Renee to join them. That way they would be the most powerful wizards, to rule the wizarding world. Depending on if she goes with them, well... She may live, and she may die."  
  
"They won't kill her. They need her and Chad together. If she disagrees with them, they'll torture her until she gives in, or unless she dies before then. But if she disagrees the first time she is offered they won't kill her," Draco said.  
  
"And you know this how?" James asked.  
  
"Hello, I've lived with a death eater for my whole life. I do believe you know him, his name is Lucious."  
  
"That slimy little git! Who'd he marry?" James asked.  
  
"Narcissa," Draco replied, not really caring that his father had been insulted. He didn't care.  
  
"Oh. Well they do seem like the perfect couple, now that I think about it," Lily said.  
  
"Eh, appearance isn't everything," Draco replied.  
  
The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. It was only broken by Legolas, who asked the question every one wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Are we planning to find her?"  
  
~*~  
  
At day break, when the sun was just coming out, peaking over fluffy white clouds; the sun shinning a brilliant gold light, and making the sky a beautiful gold, light blue, and pink hue, was when Renee was dragged out of bed, feeling cold fingers on her skin.  
  
Renee, of course didn't get to see this beautiful sunrise, seeing as she had no window. Basically being dragged down a stone corridor, all Renee saw was the dirty stone floor, which in Renee's opinion needed to be cleaned badly. She could literally see her trail mark, on the floor.  
  
Roughly, she was picked up, and forced to stand. Looking up she could see that she was once again in front of the one and only Lord Voldermort.  
  
He sat in a high chair, covered in green and silver. The green was a brilliant emerald, making Renee want to blink a few times to be sure that she wasn't seeing things. Two other chair sat in the room, on each side of Voldermort. They too, were in the same color as Voldermort's, but did not reach quiet as high. In them sat Chad, who looked very smug. And in the other sat, someone that looked remarkably like Draco.  
  
~ That must be his father. ~ Immediately Renee's hand went to her wand pocket. She searched around for a few moments, and then realized that she had shrunk it, just in case something would have happened. Mainly she was worried that she would lose it, so she had shrunk it and put it into her jeans' back pocket, that she was wearing under her robes.  
  
"Ah, I see that you joined us this wonderful day," Voldermort said.  
  
"Not like I had much of a choice," Renee spat at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't talk back to me, girl. Now I have an offer to make you."  
  
~ This could be the last time, you will  
  
Stand by my side  
  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
  
With me tonight ~  
  
"Come with me, this day, and I will not kill any of your friends. Come with me, and you will power and fame. All anyone wants."  
  
"Unlike, the rest of you fools, I'm not going to be jaded by money and power," she replied coldly.  
  
A curse flew her way, this one that made green flames appear around her. The lashed at her burning her skin. It sizzled her flesh, leaving a large black hole in it's place. Renee managed to do the freezing charm with out her wand, to stop the flames around her. She didn't see who had thrown that curse.  
  
"Join us. You fight a hopeless battle. You will lose," Voldermort said, "I can show you the future."  
  
He raised his hands, and there was mist in the room. The fire disappeared and there was Hogwarts. Bodies lay strewn everywhere. Most of them were students who, by the looks of it were trying to flee. Their bodies were torn, ripped and bloody. Some of the bodies lying on the ground were only bloody stumps of various limbs. The ground, once a rich green with grass, was stained in bright crimson blood.  
  
The scene changed, and there in a corner lay Audra, and Draco. It looked as if they were trying to stay out of sight, when a bright lime green flash entered the room, and made Draco collapse. His eyes were glazed over, and he stared at Renee with unseeing eyes. He at the moment was laying on top of Audra, who was wise enough not to move.  
  
Suddenly she was back into the room with Voldermort, and the other two.  
  
~ I can feel my soul it's bleeding ~  
  
"How do I know you just aren't showing me what you want me to see? I don't know. And I won't do it. You'll have to kill me first. And even in death I won't join you."  
  
Avra Kadavrea, was thrown at her, but she managed to dodge it just before it hit her. She did not manage to miss the freezing charm. Instantly she felt like she was freezing to death, her lips turning an icy blue. But she did not give in.  
  
Her mind was numb, and she did not see the Death Eater behind her. The sharp end of the sword swiftly slid into her flesh. The wound was to her side, the burning she felt was indescribable. She did not cry out, she did not say a word. The freezing charm was lifted off of her, with Chad looking at her. A look of anger and sympathy. This confused the hell out of Renee.  
  
~ they carved my  
  
Body not of stone ~  
  
"You will be begging for my help, foolish one. You'll be begging me to let you live, to let me heal you. After all how long will you live, with the dragon potion running in your veins?"  
  
With a wave of his hand, Renee was taken back to her cell. She clutched her side. She could feel the poison flowing through her, and she knew that in a matter of days she would be dead. She pressed her hand to the wound in her side. Groaning she rolled over and dug her wand out of her pocket.  
  
"Maginifio" her wand went back to it's normal size.  
  
She looked at her side which was still bleeding. She tore a bit of her robes off and tied them together. She wrapped them around her side to get the bleeding to stop. Now she wished that she knew the healing charm.  
  
Renee began to concentrate really hard. She began to concentrate on her snake Lily. She sent Lily a message, telling her she was going to try to escape. When she knew that Lily had received her message, she fell to the floor in exhaustion. She fell into an unwelcome rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily, the snake had felt her master give the message. And now she needed to find Dumbledore or Harry. Slipping from the bed she made her way out of the dormitories. She found a hole that lead to the outside, and slithered through it. She made her way through the halls, using the scent of Harry to find where they were.  
  
~*~  
  
"How can we find her and rescue her, if we don't know where she is?" Harry asked.  
  
"We can search for her, right? Find out where Voldermort is hiding," Audra suggested.  
  
"It would prove to be hopeless. We can never be sure where he is," Dumbledore stated.  
  
Harry heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Harry," it said.  
  
Harry turned and saw that Lily, Renee's snake was on the ground in front of him. He stared at it like an idiot, before she spoke again.  
  
"Renee, she will come."  
  
"Wha?" He asked, unaware of the fact that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"She's going to escape, or try at least. She doesn't know where she is, but the best description she could give was in a castle, in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Gee, that's helpful."  
  
"I thought so. Any way, she was poisoned, by dragon potion. She sounded weak. I don't know if she'll make it..."  
  
"Thanks. I'll tell the rest."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The people in the room looked at him expectantly. Harry took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Renee is going to escape. Or try to. She doesn't know where she is, but said that she would try to tell us later. She was also poisoned by dragon poison. Lily, the snake said by the end of the message she was really weak.... but that's all I know."  
  
"What type of dragon potion?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Uh, she didn't say, why?"  
  
"Hopefully it wasn't of a green dragon poison, in that potion. Those could be lethal."  
  
"Those aren't found here, Legolas. It might be a Norwegian, though," James said.  
  
"That's not much better. That could still kill her."  
  
"It wouldn't be something that lethal, that could kill her really soon. He wants to keep her alive, make her beg for her life. And then if he heals her, she would be in his debt. Then he would make her be one of his follower."  
  
"How long, Draco?" Lily (Potter) asked.  
  
"The dose would have to be something that would slowly disable her, keep her alive a few days, until she was basically on her death bed, but dragon potion normally isn't that poisonous. It's very mild, so they must have used a Norwegian."  
  
"A potion with dragons poison? What?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's another form of one of the Unforgivables. I found it in the restricted section, and it used dragon's poison. And that's what the symptoms that Draco described were them," Audra said.  
  
"Why were you in the Restricted section?" Lily asked.  
  
"I was uh, looking for something," Audra said.  
  
"And what were you looking for?" James asked.  
  
"I was looking for a book on premonitions. And I figured that it would be in the Restricted section."  
  
"I'll ask again, why?"  
  
"Because, Chad was whining about having nightmares and they kept involving him, Renee, Draco and Harry. And ocassionly Voldermort."  
  
"Did you find anything?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I read a book, that said that most of the dreams indicate a guilty conscious. I couldn't figure out what it meant until Voldermort came."  
  
"But why didn't Harry's scar start to hurt when Voldermort was at school?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um, it did but, I uh, didn't want to say anything," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
Audra glared at him, and James sighed.  
  
"This is hopeless. How are we going to find her? I mean, it's a miracle that she's even still alive. We don't know where she is," Gamamine said, sighing in frustration.  
  
The room was quiet. Each and every one of the occupants sat in silence, each thinking about the problem at hand. Thinking of the possibilities that Renee was most likely going to die. Or that fact that this whole thing was hopeless. 


	17. Confused

Chapter 17  
Confused  
pSince Renee was currently sitting in her cell, trying to think of a way to escape, she didn't hear the conversation four rooms away from her. Renee didn't move very much, because when she did, it caused spasms of pain to shoot through her body. And with that added to the mix this made all means of escape hopeless. Her side was still bleeding, and even though Renee tried to stop it with her tattered robes.  
"I am so screwed," she said.  
"Yeah, you are. But you won't be if you have help," said a voice in the doorway.  
Renee looked up and saw Chad standing there. She scowled, and backed away from him. Chad laughed and pointed his wand at her injured side. He muttered a curse, and the skin around the wound began to catch a blue green fire. Renee screamed, and attempted to put the flames out with her hands. She ended up burning her hands, and the flames traveled up her body. She bit her lip in a vain attempt to keep from screaming. She was about to scream again, when another voice entered the conversation.  
"Chad, Master requests you prescence."  
"Damn, I was having fun too. Well, I suppose that this means that you can play with her now."  
Chad left the room, and a tall blonde figure entered the room. Lucios Malfoy walked in grinning evilly, and slowly took off his robes. He had no shirt on, which showed his muscular chest, but he did still have on his pants. Renee's side and body were still burning, and calmly, Lucios put the fire out. Renee sighed in relief. The pain in her body was less intense, and she opened her eyes.  
She let out a strangled cry, and put her hands up in her defense. Lucious' grin never wavered, as he loomed above her, and slowly undid the buckle to his pants. She tried to scoot away from him, but she got no where. His pants fell to the floor, and she stared at him terrified. She heard him mutter a curse and felt the cold floor hit her bare flesh.  
Lucious pulled out a knife, and delicatly traced it along her uninjured side, and stomach. She flinched under its cold touch. He spread her legs open, and she struggled to keep them closed, but he froze her legs in place. He took the knife and cut into her thighs. He slashed the knife every which way he could, until the inside of her thighs were a bloody mess. ~ She came calling  
  
One early morning  
  
She showed her crown of thorns  
  
She whispered softly  
  
To tell a story  
  
About how she had been wronged  
  
As she lay lifeless  
  
He stole her innocence ~ Renee gritted her teeth, and looked away from him. Lucious smiled at her, and moved over her. He was completly on top of her, and his penis entered her. She screamed at the searing pain that went through her body, and he continued to force his way into her, and her legs slowly became unfrozen as she struggled to get him off of her. Lucius fept reaching deeper into her, and the tears silnetly fell down her face, and her struggling became fewer. Lucius grasped her arms, tightly and began forcing her to move with him, and gave her wet sloppy kisses all over her body. ~And this is how she carried on  
  
Well I guess she closed her eyes  
  
And just imagined everything's alright  
  
But she could not hide her tears  
  
'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
  
They were sent to wash away those years ~  
  
Finally he was done, and rolled off of her. Renee looked away from Lucius, and he laughed as he pulled out the knife once more. He put the full body bind on her and made small cuts on her body, laughed as he watched the crimson red ebbed from the white barrier. Renee had long ago given up on trying to stop him; she realized that it was hopeless. This went on for hours, and when he was done, Renee had already passed out.  
Chad walked by his sister's cell, and watched as Lucius walked out happily. He gave Lucius a curt nod, and looked at his sister's poor bruised naked body. He felt no remorse for what he let the older man do, and knew that he never would. He also knew, that no matter what tortures that they adminstered to her, that she would not break, and would much rather die than join the dark side. So, Chad went to do his master's bidding.  
  
~*~  
At Hogwarts, it was the middle of the day, and a shrill scream came from a frightened third year girl. Madam Pomfrey was rushed out to the side of the lake to help save a blonde girl that appeared from nowhere.  
~*~  
Draco watched as Madam Pomfrey rushed Renee into the Hospital wing. She was hurt badly,and bleeding every where. He walked into the waiting room of the Hospital Wing. Audra had already been notified. Something felt terribly wrong with this entire situation. Audra came into the Hospital Wing and looked pale and withdrawn. She felt it too. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry, Lilly, James, Sirus and Dumbledore walked in. Harry was just about to say something when he cried out in pain. His hand went to his scar, which was burning. The pain was immense, and Harry managed to gasp out, "He's near."  
James and Lily looked at each other, as did the other occupants in the room. He was striking when Hogwarts was not ready. The students were still in the Great Hall. Dumbledore left the room, and ran to the Great Hall.  
"Prefects and Head Girls or Boys, take your students to your common rooms immediately! Do not leave them!"  
There was a sudden rush of robes and tinkling silverware, as it fell to the ground. Students panicked hearing the urgency in their headmaster's voice. The prefects tried to comfort the students as well as they could, while leading them to their common rooms.  
The teachers, were another story. Dumbledore turned to them, and made sure that each teacher was accounted for. Then he spoke, in low tones,  
"Lord Voldermort, is on school grounds. He plans to attack tonight, now maybe. I need every teacher here to be on their toes. Place charms, protection spells, anything to keep him out for now. I need the head of each house to make sure that all their students are in their common rooms, before helping. Draco, Harry, and Audra are with me. Do not worry about them."  
All the teachers nodded, and ran in various directions. They needed to hurry, if they wanted to be sure that they could hold off Voldermort. Most knew it was hopeless, but figured that they needed to try any way. For the sake of the students. 


	18. All Things Must End

Chapter 18  
All Things Must End  
  
Dumbledore was back in his office. He was telling everyone what they needed to do. So far, Legolas and Gamamine would be protecting them with their bows and arrows. Sirius, James and Lily were going to help keep the Death Eaters occupied, basically destroying as many as they could. Now they only needed to figure out what to do about Harry, Draco, and Audra.  
"They should go back to their common rooms," Sirius said.  
"No, they need to be in this," Dumbledore said.  
"We will defeat Voldermort," a voice said from the entrance of the room.  
They looked up and saw that Renee stood there, slowly limping to the center of the room.  
"You're hurt. You shouldn't be here..." Dumbledore said, but was cut off.  
"No, listen to me. Chad and I can not kill Voldermort. We have choosen the sides we wish to fight. Voldermort will come through the passage ways. However, I can not gaurentee that every one will make it, and that Draco and Harry will play a big part in Voldermort's downfall."  
"How do you know?" James asked.  
"Because, after what happened while I was kidnapped... I want revenge, and I know about Voldermort's plans. I am also a tracking device, they put a spell on me, they know where I am."  
"What did they do? Are you okay?" Draco asked, his voice full of concern and emotion. Something that his father probably would never feel in his life.  
"I will be over time, but at this moment, that is something that we don't have. Youneed to divide up teachers and students that you have willing to fight." Suddenly Harry's scar burned, with more ferocity than before. He closed his eyes and he saw that Lord Voldermort had entered the school. He opened his eyes and spoke.  
"We need to get ready. He is here."  
Draco pulled Renee to the side of him, and said, "What did he do to you?"  
She looked away, the hurt flashing in her eyes, "I'm no longer an innocent."  
This took a moment for the understanding of the sentence to sink in. Angerly he gritted his teeth and looked away from her. His hands tightened into fists and his eye became narrow slits. Although, he was angry, he put his had over Renee's, and pulled her to him. She didn't resist him and was not afraid. He held her tightly as he could, making a silent vow not to let anyone hurt her again.  
Soo they all scattered. The four teens stood in the middle of the hall, waiting for the Death Eaters. Waiting for Voldermort.  
They heard the screams of falling Death Eaters, their hearts being pierced by the sharp points of the elven arrow tips.  
Curses were being shouted, the Unforgivables being dodged. Dark red blood, stained the floor, and many Death Eaters lay on the ground never to get up again. Harry couldn't see his parents through the throngs of Death Eaters and teachers fighting. Then Harry clutched his scar again, and turned around. Voldermort stood behind him, grinning maliciously.  
"Played a game you couldn't beat, could you boy?" He asked, directing his comment at Renee.  
Renee ignored him. Lord Voldermort was about to say something else, but before he could a shout came from Draco.  
"Pertifcus Toatalas!"  
Lord Voldermort's body went rigid, and he fell to the ground stiff as a board. Chad saw this, and disarmed his sister.  
Her wand flew into Chad's hand. Then a Death Eater said the counter curse for the body bind, and soon Voldermort was on his feet again. He advanced toward Renee, who still did not hold her wand. He lunged at her, and she dodged him. He was about to perform the killing curse on her when a large fire ball hit him. Voldermort stumbled backwards and managed to extinguish the fire.  
Audra, put the freezing charm on him. Voldermort was getting irritated by these charms and hexes. He then did the counter curse for that, and pointed his wand at Audra.  
He yelled, "Crucio!"  
She fell to the floor, withering in unbearable pain. She started to shake uncontrollably. Renee didn't have the time to react as her friend fell to the ground. She was busy fighting a Death Eater. She dodged the killing curse, twice. Then she managed to get behind him, and kicked him. She saw him fall to the ground, not ready for physical combat. She did a left side kick to his neck, crushing his wind pipe. The Death Eater laid on the ground gasping for breath.  
During this time, Draco noticed that Audra had been hit with one of the Unforgivables. He did the counter curse quickly, but did not have time to see if it had worked. A hand placed it self around Draco's neck. The hand squeezed and Draco knew who it was.  
Pointing his wand behind him he said, "Pertifcus Toatalas."  
His father went into the full body bind, and he then placed the freezing charm on him. It was basic, he knew this but it gave him time to take away his wand. He snapped the wand in half and ran to where Harry was fighting another Death Eater.  
Voldermort had found Harry. He advanced toward him and threw all the curses he knew at him, Harry deflected all of them and threw curses of his own at Voldermort. Getting bored with this sort of play he shouted, "Avra Kadavrea!"  
The curse hit Renee who was fighting Chad. She had the advantage before she was hit with the curse and stabbed Chad with the knife.When the curse hit she fell to the ground. Harry circled Voldermort, and Draco saw Renee fall. An arrow whistled through the air and struck Voldermort in the back. Another came into view and struck him in the stomach. He stumbled to the ground, and pulled them out. This gave Harry the advantage.  
"Crucio!"  
Vodlermort's body began to twitch. He tried to fight it, but could not. Draco pointed his wand at him also and said, "Avra Kadavra!"  
Soon his body stopped twitching, and moving all together. A cracked voice spoke.  
"Firytus."  
A large ball of flames came from Renee's voice, and hit Voldermort. His body was soon engulfed in flames. The smell of burning flesh filled the halls, and the screams of Death Eaters echoed through the halls. They all knew the truth. Their Master was dead. The battle was over. Bodies littered the halls, Death Eaters, teachers, and students lay motion less. They were to never move again. 


	19. Heroes

Chapter 19  
Heroes  
  
"Ah, another year has passed us by. This year has been full of many adventures, many new friends, and new learning," Dumbledore paused, as he looked around the feast.  
The students looked at him, expectantly. Some students with looks of sorrow on their faces, and others with sympathetic looks.  
"As we all know, Lord Voldermort attacked Hogwarts late last week. We were poorly prepared, for this attack, and made do with the little reinforcements that we had. Many students lost their parents or siblings in this battle. For that I am sorry. Other students lost friends, of which I am sorry for too. I would like you all to honor the following teachers and students who fought to defeat the Dark Lord, in a moment of silence. Here are the names of the brave witches and wizards who have died:  
Chad Hernandaz, Audra Jay, Severus Snape, Flitwick, and the elf Gamamine."  
The entire hall was silent, no one spoke, but there were a number of tears shed.  
"Remember them as heroes. Do not continue to mourn for them, they have lived well."  
Dumbledore sat down at the teachers table. The students ate in silence. When it was time for them to board the train, many people started to cry. They started to cry because of the friends that they lost, and the fact that they were leaving Hogwarts for another year.  
The train ride was slow, and Renee sat in silence with Ron, Hermonie, and Harry. James, Lily and Sirius sat in another compartment, talking. Renee had been badly hurt, and they later found out that she had ducked before the killing curse actually hit her. She was still hearling from all of her injuries.  
Sirius' name had been cleared the week following Voldermort's downfall, seeing as Peter was now in the hands of Azakaban officials.  
"Where is Renee going to go?" Lily asked.  
"I don't know," James replied.  
Sirius looked at them grinning slightly. His face contained several cuts and bruises as did the rest of his body.  
"Gamamine, asked me to look after her. Before he died. I told him I would."  
"Does she know?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah."  
Just then the compartment door opened and revealed a grinning Draco, and a rather flustered looking Harry. DRaco sat down in the compartment and Harry glared at him from the door way.  
"I will get you back," Harry threatened.  
Draco's grin grew wider, and Harry slammed the door shut. Lily and James looked at Draco, with skeptical looks.  
"What did you do?" Lily asked.  
"Shrank some dungbombs, and put them into his chocolate frogs."  
James laughed and Lily shook her head. She liked pranks, but when they were at the expense of her son, she got angry. She desided then and there that she would show him the ropes.  
Draco sat down next to Renee and held her close to him. He knew that she missed her friends and her brother, even though he did try to kill her.  
center ~*~  
The train ride home was a bit emotional for everyone on the train. Those that knew the people that died, were a bit heartbroken, and those that didn't know them as well were still a bit shocked. The wizarding world was grateful that these witches, wizards and warriors had laid their lives down for them, and were just as stunned as Hogwarts' students when they received the news.  
At the train station happy parents greeted their children, asking them questions. Most of the questions asked about what had happened and if they knew some of the people that were killed. In the crowd stood a Remus Lupin, waiting for his friends' arrival.  
"Oy, Sirius! Harry! I'm over here!"  
Everyone's head shot in the direction of their friend's voice. James ran over to Remus' side and looked him over. He grinned and was about to say something snide, but Lily had already gotten over there and he thought better of it.  
Suddenly a loud voice shouted at them. "BOY! GET OVER HERE!!"  
James and Lily turned to the see the tomato red face of Vernon Dursly. He stormed over to where the happy reunited family and friends stood, completely livid.  
He ignored the people around him, and his wife stood beside him her upper lip curling in disgust. She was about to add on to what her husband was saying when she noticed that her sister and her husband were staring at her.  
Her eyes widened, and her mouth went agape. Her face paled into a nice off white color. Renee and Draco were suddenly reminded of a fish, as was Sirius. They all erupted into silent laughter, much to the distaste of Vernon Dursly.  
"L.. Ily. They said that you were dead. Well now that you're back you can take your freak home with you."  
Before Lily could make any comment or hex her older sister, Renee said, "If he's a freak what are you considered? I mean you look more like a horse, and your husband an over fed pig. I can even imagine what your son looks like; a large whale."  
Petunia and Vernon sputtered, but couldn't get out more than a few incoherent mumbles (which sounded like a few choice words) They turned and left, before they could be embarrassed them even more.  
Harry smirked, for what seemed like the first time in a few hours. Renee gave a wan smile and looked at his new family. The smile didn't reach his eyes, but no one commented. They walked out of the train station, with Remus talking excitedly. They walked a few miles into the forest, behind the train station.  
An old rubber tire served as a portkey. They all felt the familiar feeling behind their naval, and found themselves in front of a large mansion, with huge wrought iron gates. Behind the gates were blooming gardens, and a tall white house.  
Renee, Draco and Harry looked at the house in awe. They were both shocked to see how large it was. They went through the gates, following behind parents or guardians. The door was pushed open and light poured from the open doorway. There was a homely atmosphere and both boys felt at peace.  
~*~  
  
Draco held Renee as she slept on his chest in his room. He felt her breathing calmly and slowly, moving every once in awhile. He stroked her hair, as he thought of how his father was now rotting in Azakaban. He no longer had to be afraid of his father, and now only had to worry about nightmares. He glanced down at Renee and felt protective of her again, and knew that alghough she never talked about how his father hurt her, he would be there when she broke down.  
Harry, ron and Hermione looked at the two through the crack of the door. They smiled at each other and silently closed the door. All had worked out for the best after all. 


End file.
